One Piece Monster Pirates: Start of a New Era
by 4fireking
Summary: Monkey D. Luffy, his crew, everyone they know, they were all killed by a powerful pirate. From his death many pirates went searching for his treasure. Join Razi and his crew as they search for that treasure.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note-** The characters in this story were made by someone else, he sent them to me, and I'm writing this story based on what he sent me.

_Prologue…_

_Monkey D. Luffy and all eight of his pirate crew were executed. Not a single member survived the wrath of the most prestigious pirate in the world. Luffy bravely defeated the pirate, but lost his life as both him and the prestigious pirate sank to the bottom of the ocean. _

_In his dying words…he said this: _

_" Looks like...I'm dead. Hee-hee! I may of failed, but I hope the next pirates can do a better job at being King of the Pirates. _

X_X_X_X

Daybreak was now—and it came only once in a day—Danial stared at a beautiful, multicolored, brilliant sunset in the sky. Daniel wasn't like anyone he's ever met. He was tall, 5'7, had spiky white hair, maroon blue eyes, and clean white teeth. He was wearing green jeans with a black zip up shirt. The one thing that separated Daniel from most kids was his heritage. He was the son of Captain Smoker, world renowned marine, now deceased and buried deep in the ground.

" _Sorry, dad, I wanted to be a marine, but I just don't think I want to be a marine_,"Daniel thought as his thoughts drifted to the sunset above. " _I wish I could've been there when you died. I could've helped you. But now I'm left wondering if there was something I could've done_."

X_X_X_X

Razi was exploring the town of Syrup Village. Razi believe there were fierce people in the town, or at least one mighty person, like a certain pirate member that was part of Monkey D. Luffy's crew; now deceased.

" I wonder if there's a restaurant around here?" Razi grumbled, he rubbed his stomach; hungry. " I haven't eaten in decades. Wait. Is that a restaurant over there? It better be. I'm starving."

X_X_X_X

The restaurant Daniel ate in was two-stories, had two vending machines, cushioned red tables, red cushioned barstools, black tiled floors, and other items behind the counter.

Daniel sat on a barstool, sitting near a kitchen counter; he finished _slurping _down his fifth glass of milk. Daniel helped himself to another glass of milk. He had to keep up his strength; he hoped one day he'd become strong—like his father was. Unlike his father however Daniel was at a disadvantage. For one: he wasn't as muscular. For two: he didn't have the special fruit that made his father strong. But he did have swords, not the ones his father used, but resembled his; two swords.

The doors to the restaurant soon opened, and Razi walked inside. Daniel spun around on his barstool and observed the person who walked in—not someone in his village and ominous. He had black hair, black eyes, white skin, and was tall also lean. He wore black baggy pants and a black t-shirt and a black jacket.

" Excuse me, barhop, could you pitch me up a glass of booze?" Razi said while waving his arms, while Daniel glared at him on his stool. As Razi was about to sit down, Daniel poked his index finger out, then poked Razi's left shoulder with it.

" Listen here, bud," Daniel said to Razi. " I don't know you, I've never heard of you, and I don't like you. Why don't you just leave this place and never come back?" Razi then spun his head left and looked at the person Daniel. Razi was bemused by Daniel's appearance, smiled.

" Hey, I've been looking for someone like you. Someone cool, assertive, not afraid to speak their mind. I could use someone like you."

" Someone like me? What are you talking about?"

Razi stood up, grabbed Daniel by his hands, said, " Would you be willing to join my pirate crew?"

Daniel was confused, surprised, then pulled his hands away from Razi. " What the fuck! Are you a pirate or something?"

" Not only am I a pirate, but I'm going to become the Pirate King, and you're going to be my first mate."

" What are you talking about? There's no way I'd join a pirate like you—especially when my dad was a marine who hunted down pirates and brought them to justice."

The barhop soon appeared with a bottle of booze—just as Razi wasn't feeling thirsty anymore. Razi grabbed Daniel's shoulders, squeezed them tightly, and then he shaked him around.

" Please be my firstmate! Please, pretty please, would you please by my firstmate?"

Daniel grunted as Razi continued to shake him around. However, he then grabbed Razi's arms and pushed him away. " Shaddup. There's no way I'd join a pirate. And even if I did, which I won't, why would I join an annoying man like you?"

" Please…"

Daniel was about to get off his barstool and walk out of the restaurant, but Razi soon grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and stopped him from leaving. " Get your hands off of me, you pir—"

" I know you're the son of Captain Smoker!"

There was a long silence between Daniel and Razi. Neither Daniel nor Razi were able to say a word to each other. Daniel was too busy thinking about his father:

X_X_X_X

_The day of departure was near. Monkey D. Luffy, renowned King of the Pirates, and he was finally near enough for Captain Smoker to capture. However, before leaving to find Luffy on his military boat, Smoker first had to say his farewells to his beloved son. _

_Captain Smoker placed a hand on his sons right shoulder, leaned in closer to him, said, " I'm going to need you to be a big boy now, son." _

_A tear dripped from Daniel's right eye. Sad, depressed, said, " Will I ever see you again, daddy?"_

" _I don't know. Just promise me when thinks look bleak, you'll always stand up straight, and never give up." Smoker then kissed Daniel's forehead. Smoker spun around and began his departure, but stopped. " I have something for you." Smoker reached into his pocket, pulled out a fine brown cigar, and then he tossed it to Daniel as he caught it with both his arms. " That's a momentum of my journey. Promise me you'll never smoke it." _

_Five minutes later, Smoker was gone, and he left his son at Syrup Village. Daniel cried from his eyes while he watched Smoker's ship sail away." _

X_X_X_X_X

Returning to his senses, Daniel spun around, looked at Razi, frowned. " You want me to be a part of your pirate crew? Why don't you go ask someone else? There's no way a noblemen like me would ever associate with pirates."

Daniel walked towards the exit, but then another person walked inside. A large man with black hair that reached his shoulders, pale skin and green eyes, like the color of the leaves in the spring. He was wearing a black T-shirt, white pants, green shoes that matched his eyes, five piercings in his left ear and one on his lip.

The strange man walked up to the counter, sat on a barstool, and then he waited until the barhop came by him.

" What can I get you today, sir?" The barhop mused.

" I would like to open a tab." The man grabbed the barhop by his collar. He then banged the barhops head against the counter. Blood trickled from the barhop's head, but the man just laughed. " And I think I'll be taking everything."

The man helped himself to anything he could get his hands on. He started by opening the cash register and picking up all the money inside, then he headed for the vending machines and pulled them away from the walls, grabbed the barstools, and threw all the merchandises on the ground in one pile.

Daniel was freaked out by the main and his immense strength. His legs shaked, his lips quivered, his eyes darted red. Daniel bite his lip, trying to calm himself down, but to no avail it worked—worsened from the pain of his teeth.

" Stop!" Daniel exclaimed, while the man was too busy stealing to pay him much attention. " I order you to drop what you're doing and surrender quietly, or else!"

The man dropped his barstools, spun his head around, smiled snidely as he looked at Daniel, said, " Or 'else' what, shrimp?"

There was nothing Daniel could do. He was afraid, tremor and his legs weren't able to move. Daniel could only watch in fear as the big man walked up to him, raised his right fist up, as he was about to punch Daniel straight in his face. However, before he could punch son, Razi walked up to him.

"If I'm able to stop this guy…will you become a part of my crew?"

Daniel's mind searched for another solution, but he had no alternatives. He realized he had only one choice:

" Alright…if you can win…I'll become a part of your crew."

" Excellent." The man punched at Razi, but Razi caught his fist using both of his hands. He then pushed on the man's hand, heaved, and he soon raised the man above the ground.

" Oi!" The man shouted while he was above the ground. " Get me down!"

" You want down," Razi said nonchalantly, as he raised the big man's body. " Sure, I'll let you down. Or should I say up?" Razi spinned around in circles while holding onto the big man's big leg. Screaming was heard from the man, he and Razi were spinning, and soon Razi launched him into the sky as the big man broke through the ceiling. " Have a nice trip."

Daniel agaped watching such a big man defeated by the hands of someone like Razi. However, after a moment of confusion, Daniel started clapping his hands together. " That was awesome! You're super strong!"

Razi however was stiff from fighting. He spun around, looked at Daniel, and then walked up to him—he had something to say. " You're a part of my crew. Until you die, you will follow my orders and never question my commands." Razo then smiled, held a hand out for Daniel to shake, which he stiffly shaked. " Now follow me. I'm heading for the Grand Line."

X_X_X_X_X

Razi and Daniel were at the seas of Syrup Village. Daniel was expecting Razi to have a fancy crew and a luxurious ship, because he had just agreed to join Razi's pirate crew, but only found a small raft made of logs tied together with elastic bands.

" This ship looks a little…crappy," Daniel thought out loud while staring at Razi's ship. Daniel than felt someone pat him on his back he could only assume was Razi.

" Yeah, she's in bad shape, but she can at least get us to the next island."

"How many people are you talking about when you mean 'us'? Exactly how many people are on your pirate crew?"

" Well…there's me….there's you…there's…me."

" WHAT?! You mean it's only you and me? That's not a pirate crew!"

" But I couldn't say would you like to join my pirate 'person'." Razi blinked his eyes, then he smiled. " Besides, I'm sure we'll find more crewmates along the way. Maybe we can find a tailor."

" A tailor? Who would want a tailor on their pirate ship? I say we get a cook; we'll need someone who can cook us nutritious meals."

"Well I want a tailor," Razi pouted, crossed his arms and glared at Daniel.

" Cook!" " Tailor!" " Cook!" " Tailor!" " Cook!" " Tailor!" Both Razi and Daniel glared at each other and snarled. Both Razi and Daniel stopped glaring at each other, they calmed down, then both smirked.

" I have an idea," Daniel smirked at Razi. " Let's have a competition. Let's see which crewmate we can recruit. If I get us a cook first then I'll become the captain of your crew."

" Okay, but what if I'm the one who finds us a tailor?"

Razi walked up to Daniel and stared at him close up; he was expecting an answer from Daniel. " Er…" Daniel pondered what he was going to do, his attention then went to his arms, found his answer. "I'll give you a foot massage if you can find a tailor."

" Really?" Razi did a handstand, his bare feet up against Daniel's feet, he then noticed how much dirt was smudge on his feet. " Could you do me around my toes first? I can't seem to wiggle them."

" Eww! This guy is so disgusting! Oh, keep it together, Daniel. It's not like you're actually going to be rubbing them. Might as well go through with it. I accept your challenge." Razi jumped up and landed on his dirty feet. Daniel raised his hand out to be shaked, and Razi raised his hand out to be shaked as well. "Let's shake on it."

" Okay!"

Both Razi and Daniel shaked each other's hands. Daniel kept smirking at Razi, which was because he expected he was going to win. Razi had a smile on his face—he was thinking like Daniel.

Daniel then remembered something important, sighed, then spun around the other side of Razi. "Can you wait here for a second? I forgot something in my house."

X_X_X_X

It had been three minutes, Razi had gotten bored of waiting for Razi, he decided to entertain himself by doing a hand stand and moved towards a nearby palm tree and then went back to his raft; he had been doing it 100 times since Daniel left.

" One hundred and one," Razi said when he touched his raft. Razi spun around, moved to a nearby tree while doing a handstand, then moved back to the raft and touched it again. "One hundred and two."

" I'm back!" Daniel called. "I see you're doing something stupid. Did you miss me?"

Razi pushed himself back in the air, and spun around and stood back on his feet. Razi soon recognised two katana's in sheathes attached to Daniel's hips. " May I please see what the blades of your katana's look like?" " Certainly."

Daniel unsheathed both swords attached to his hips and allowed Razi to have a good close-up of them. One of the katana was made of purple metal and orated with a black crow on it. The other kantana was made of red metal with a yellow orated wolf on it.

" I like to call my katana's Aku and Tsuki." Daniel smirked, swayed both his swords side by side. " Try to guess which one is which."

" That's cool and all, but don't you think we should be departing? My rule is I can only recruit 'one' person on an island then leave that island; I've already found someone like you."

" Not yet. First you have to deal with my PUPPY FACE!" Daniel gave Razi his best puppy dog face, his eyes twinkled and his face pouted, but it appeared to have no effect on Razi. " Can we please stay here a little while longer?"

Razi blinked his eyes, said, " No."

" Guah! Then can we at least come back here someday? I have a brother and a little brother to think about."

" Okay. We'll come back when I become King of the Pirates."

X_X_X_X

After sailing on Razi's small, quaint ship for thirty minutes both Razi and Daniel were both hungry. Nathan was feeling sea-sick and rubbed his tummy trying to relieve his nausea, but his face was still green.

" I think I'm going to hurl!" exclaimed, he then vomited in the ocean. However, the same couldn't be said for Razi as he sat at behind Daniel and smiled as fish jumped out of the sea and dived back into the water.

"Hey, Daniel, have you seen the fish? I don't even think you're looking at them, huh?"

"Shut up!" Daniel shouted before he vomited from his mouth. " S-some of us are busy."

"Suit yourself. It's not my fault you're missing out."

Razi continued to watch as more fish jumped out of the sea and dived back into the ocean. However, the last fish Razi saw to jump out of the sea had landed on Razi's raft. Razi saw the creature as a fishman. He had shiny green scales, a long snout, blue dorsal fin sticking behind its head, sharp teeth, and maroon blue eyes. The fishman wore red shorts and a blue shirt, as a metal rod was behind its back.

" Hello there, little boy," The fishman smiled, reached his scaly hands out and pulled his metal rod out. " Hand over your goods, and things won't get ugly."

Razi walked nonchalantly towards Daniel, came up behind his back, then poked him with his finger. " Daniel, I know you're in great pain right now, but can I speak with you?"

" What is it now, Razi?" Daniel replied in a hoarse tone. " Can't you see that I'm busy?"

" But we are being invaded, Daniel. I could use a little assistance."

" Agh! Fine! Man, what have I gotten myself into?" Daniel spun around and looked at the eyes of the fishman. Daniel grimaced seeing the fishman, and then he pulled out his two katana's Aku and Tsuki. Still a little wobbly from being sea-sick, Daniel collapsed for a second, and then he got back on his feet and pointed both his katana's at the fishman. " I'm afraid I'll have to fight you, Mr.—"

" Momo," The fishman replied. " My name is Momo, I'm a fishman and a lowlife thief. But I'm good at sewing, and my dream is to one day see all of the human world."

" Very well, Momo, I'll be the one who'll be fighting you. And don't think I'll be holding back. Zan Style Boulder Slash!"

Daniel kept both his katana's by his hips as he dashed towards his enemy. As he was closing in on Momo, he slashed his katana blades towards Momo's chest, but Momo blocked the katana by swinging his metal rod.

" Don't think I'll be going down easily, human!" Momo said while grasping his metal rod tightly and attempting to push Daniel's swords back. " I am a fishman. A mere human can't outmatch my strength." Momo jumped back, and then his neck elongated out as his head stuck out. " Fishman Karate Style: Sea Torpedo!"

Momo ceased fighting Daniel, jumped back, and landed in the sea. "What was that?" Daniel said as he walked to the edge of the raft and peered into the sea. " Did he drow—"

A giant splash of water erupted from the sea and pushed Daniel down. Above the water, while Daniel was down, he noticed Momo high above them. Momo launched his body towards Daniel and torpedoed straight for his chest, but Daniel countered by crossing his katana's together. Momo's teeth crunched on Daniel's swords, but he was unable to break them."

" OW!"

Momo backed away from Daniel. Blood was bleeding from his mouth and he rubbed the blood away with his fingers. " What are those things made of?" Momo asked. " I've eaten rocks that weren't that hard."

" You like?" Daniel smirked showing his swords to Momo. "These swords are made of a special kind of sea-stone. They're unbreakable and are very efficient against Devil Fruit Users. I polish them for an hour every day."

" That's pretty neat," Razi said. " Hey, Daniel, can I talk to Momo for a second?"

" What?"

" I have something I want to ask him?"

" Really? Very well. But don't be long. I want to mop the floor with this bozo."

Razi walked up to Momo and stared him in the eyes; Razi thought he had very pretty eyes. Razi then smiled and raised his hand out to be shaked. " I have a proposition for you."

" Huh, what's that?" Momo said, then flinched and rubbed his gums with his fingers again. " God, it hurts to sp—OW!"

" I notice both you and Daniel use weapons. I was thinking, wondering if we can have a little contest."

" Razi, what are you trying to—"

" Sshhhh!" Razi hushed Daniel, and then turned his attention back on Momo. " Daniel is only allowed to use one sword. He only gets one try to knock that pole out of your hand. If he fails to knock that pole out: I'll let you eat me and him."

"Hey, no way am I letting myself be fish fo—"

" Sshhhhh!"

"That sounds like a challenge I'd enjoy," Momo smiled snidely when hearing Daniel. " But what's in it for you? What would happen if he does knock my pole out of my hand."

"If he does that, then you have to join our pirate crew."

" Hmmmm." Momo stroked his scaly chin, thinking, pondering, he finally stopped. "Okay. I accept your challenge." Momo held his metal rod out for Riza and Daniel to see. Momo then smirked as he spun his rod around in circles. "I should tell you, I wouldn't drop this staff unless you pried it from my cold, dead hands."

Daniel stared at Momo as he twirled his rod around in circles. Daniel then smirked and raised both his swords up. "That can easily be arranged."

Daniel took a moment to get into his fighting stance, dropping his purple sword and using both hands to grip the hilt of his red sword tightly, pushing his right foot back, and then he dashed towards Momo. In one foul swoop, with all his might, Daniel slashed his one sword against Momo's metal rod and collided against it.

" Heh!" Momo smirked after being hit by Daniel's katana blade. "You weren't able to knock my rod away. It looks like I—"

" Lose!" Razi shouted, which interrupted Momo and Daniel. Momo and Daniel looked at Razi and noticed how he was holding Momo's long, thin metal rod in his hands. Surprised, confused, Razi and Momo looked down and saw it was Momo's right hand Daniel cut. Blood was trickling from the cut Daniel inflicted on Momo, but the fishman was more surprised than worried."

" Hey, that's cheating!" Momo exclaimed.

" No it's not. I said if you 'lose' your rod from Daniel swinging 'once'. I never said Daniel's weapon had to be the thing that knocked your weapon away. Now, will you live up to your promise and be joining our crew?"

Momo cursed under his breath. He sat down, started mumbling something to himself, and then he sat back up with a wryly face. " Fine. I'll be your Tailor. But don't think I'll be forgiving you for deceiving me."

Razi smiled, looked at the sky, said," It looks like we got a tailor. And you know what that means, right, Daniel?"

" I don't. What does it mean?"

Razi sauntered up to Daniel, stood still, then he did a hand stand; he rubbed his dirty feet against Daniel's face. " You have to give me a foot massage."

Daniel grimaced at Razi's feet and how much they reeked. However, he nonetheless grabbed Razi's dirty feet and applied pressure on them. " Oh man…I'm going to be washing my hands for hours after this."


	2. Chapter 2

Daniel and Razi and Razi's new Nakama Momo were close to having a heat stroke, and were drenched with sweat while they both were lying on the ground. Razi however was immune to the feet and just gazed off at the wondrous ocean, then looked back at his Nakamas lying down.

" I wonder what's wrong with them?" Razi thought. Razi turned his attention back to the ocean and smiled. " It sure is taking a while to reach the port. I wonder if we'll ever find an island."

" Razi…" Daniel groaned from the head circulating through his body. " I-I need…water."

" Water?" Momo smirked despite also suffering from a heat stroke. "There's water everywhere you turn, you big dummy. Why don't you two just go swimming?"

" Can't swim," Both Razi and Daniel said in unison.

" I'm terrified of the water," Daniel said. " It's not like I can't belly-flop in the sea, but I always hear the sound of my father every time my head sinks in."

" I just can't swim," Razi smiled. " It's been an inclination I've had ever since I was young."

"You two really are afraid of water? How can you two even call yourselves 'pirates'?" Momo chuckled to himself. He tried hiding his expression from Daniel and Razi, so he went to the back of the raft, dunked his head in the sea and laughed as bubbles blew out. Momo then pulled his head out of the sea, but still had a wide grin on his face. " You two are a riot! Hahahahaha!"

" Gee, you don't have to make it look like such a big deal; you being a fishman dwell in the seas and call it your 'home'."

" Yeah, but you humans should at least have some decent skills with the seas."

Daniel pouted and turned his attention away from Momo. Razi then showed up while doing a handstand on the raft and wiggling his toes. "Isn't this great, Daniel, Momo? Thanks too Daniel I can finally wiggle my toes."

" Yeah, yippee for you," Momo smirked. " This 'crew' of theirs is actually fun to be on. Where would they be without a genius like me?"

" God it's hot," Daniel groaned. " Maybe I should just cool off by dunking 'my' head in that water—I know what good it did too you, Momo—you once being dehydrated and all."

"Idiot. We're surrounded by water with toxins. You'd be hurting yourself more than you'd be helping yourselves. Besides, I've got a better solution. Just wait here." Momo leaned on the edge of the raft and dived into the ocean.

" What?" Daniel said raspy. " Momo's gone. OI! That sneaky bastards probably going to swim away and tell all his fishman brother's about us. God! We're all just a bunch of idi—"

However, Momo soon resurfaced from the depth of the ocean with sea white dusty miller and a leather blanket. Momo ripped the wet blanket in half with his amazing fishman strength, licked the dusty miller with his tongue, sticked the dusty miller on the blankets as they sticked, and munched his teeth on the dusty miller to stick it to the blankets. When he was done, the whole halves of the blankets were covered by dusty miller, and he placed on half over Daniel's head.

"Here. Here's something I heard: it's hard for the fabric of white clothing to absorb sunlight. As for black, it's easy to become hot wearing it. So, make sure to where something white when it's hot. And the dampness should keep you cool."

Daniels sheepishly rubbed the fabric Momo placed on his head. Momo then turned Razi's body as he was upside down, and placed the other half of the blanket on his head. " There, nice and cool. What would you two idiots do without me?"

"Thanks," Daniel said sheepishly while rubbing the fabric of his blanket. "I was wrong about you. I thought 'cause you're a fishman you'd be a bad person, but you really are considerate. Plus these blankets are well-trimmed and fabricated."

" Thanks. My dream is too one day make clothes so soft that it will feel like heaven."

" That sounds nice," Razi said while still doing a handstand. " What type of fishman are you anyways?"

"Well, the last family I stayed with said I was a sawshark fishman."

" Really? You look more like a carp or barracuda fishman to me."

" Yeah, people thought that too. But I'm one hundred percent a sawshark, and my father and mother were one hundred percent fishfolk. Sure, my mother was a barracuda mermaid, and my mother was the treacherous Arlong. Some say he was mischievous, but he had a lot of respect for his Nakama. So, I'm going to respect you two as my Nakama."

Momo extended both his arms out to be hugged. Daniel was skeptical of Momo—Razi was quick at trusting the fishman Momo and embraced him in a big hug. Daniel finally swallowed his pride of being the son of Captain Smoker, walked up to the sawshark pirate son of vicious pirate Arlong, and then embraced him also with a hug.

" Hey guys…"

" Yes," both Razi and Daniel said in unison.

"I see an island ahead."

" What?"

Both Razi and Daniel turned around and saw a small island ahead of them. Large smiles spread son their faces and they jumped joyfully up and down; they didn't care how ridged the raft they were on was.

" Island! Island! Island!"

X_X_X_X

Razi, Daniel, and Momo sauntered in the town of the island with a horde of people. They docked their raft at the harbor, and were just journeying through the street. However, Daniel soon stopped strolling and snapped his finger angrily.

" Dammit! I just remembered I don't have any money." Daniel then looked at Razi, and Razi looked back at him. Daniel feigned a smile." Well, do you have any money, Razi?"

"Nope."

" No? What the hell? How can you sail without even any money?" Daniel glared into Razi's eyes and beared his teeth. " I'm really hungry. Perhaps I'll have some Ra—"

" I have money. 10 000 beli to be precise." Both Razi and Daniel flinched and turned their attention on Momo. Momo reached behind his blue shirt and pulled out a wad of 100 bill beli. Daniel pushed Razi down and skipped to Momo. Daniel then embraced Momo with a second hug.

"You asshole. I love you."

However, as Momo and Daniel were kindling, a blur of an animal leaped up and snatched the pouch with its teeth. " Hey!" Daniel shouted after being nabbed. " Come back here, you furry bastard!"

" I'll catch him," Razi said. Razi then made a run for the animal as his footsteps rumbled against the pavement. " Wish me luck."

However, Daniel grabbed Razi behind his collar before he made a running start. Daniel then pulled Razi by his side and smacked his head. " What are you thinking? You'll never catch with something that fast."

" Yes I will. You'll see. I'll get us back all our money!"

Daniel was stunned by Razi's courage, but smiled snidely. " Okay. I'll give you two hours. If you can't get our money back in that time than you'll forfeit your position as captain to me."

" Okay. But what if I do get our money back in that time?"

" If you can…than we'll let you have seconds on the restaurant we visit."

" And I'll make you a nice hat." Momo inquired.

" Yay! Here I go!"

Razi futilely ran in the direction where the animal ran off too. Daniel smiled wickedly when he was lost in the crowd of people. " Sucker. C'mon, Momo, let's go get something to eat together."

" But what about Razi?"

" Don't worry. We'll let him have what's leftover. Hehehehe."

However, from above fell two shadows of men. Daniel and Momo both were paralysed by the men, and how they were both carrying two sharp katana's. They both wore brown rags wrapped around their heads, black tunics, and brown sketch pants.

" We're going to kill you, pirates of Wolf Fang Razi," both men said in unison.

" It's nothing personal."

" It's just good business."

All the people in town scattered away from Daniel and Momo. Daniel and Momo were facing two shady figures with black camouflage. Daniel instinctively unsheathed his red katana, and then he unsheathed his purple metal katana. Daniel raised both katana blades up. Momo pulled his metal pipe out, spinned it in circles, and then made a pose where the tip was behind his body—he didn't want to hit himself with the tip.

" Who'd you want to hit?" Daniel smirked as he crossed his two katana blades.

" I want the one on the left," Momo smirked. "He seems to be tougher than the one on the right."

" Really? I wanted the one on the left. But I guess I'll give you the chance to fight him, buddy."

" Thanks, pal."

" What are these pirates bickering about?" The assassin on the left mumbled.

" Who knows," The assassin on the right mumbled. " They're both just plain weird. But they'll be useful to use when we bring back…" Both assassins had one katana drop from their right sleeve. The assassins then disappeared, reappeared besides Daniel and Momo and raised both their katana blades high up. " Their severed heads!"

" Duck!" Daniel shouted as he pushed Momo down and extended his two katana blades too block the pursuer's blades. However, the assassins pulled their blades back and prepared to strike again. " Dodge to your front," shouted Daniel as the heel of his feet kicked Momo forward and Daniel jumped the other way right before the katana blades struck either of them—another second of hesitation and their heads would've been decapitated. " Right. Right. Jump. Left." Momo did every command Daniel shouted too him and safely dodged the blades of the blades.

" How is he able to predict all our moves?" The slimmer assassin said.

" Hey, you there, how are you able to predict all our moves?" The more muscular assassin asked.

" What, that? It's easy to know where bozo's like you are going to strike. The way you move your swords are just too sloppy."

" Why you!" Both assassins brought their katana's towards Daniel in a fury of attacks. Daniel however blocked every attack with his two katana blades, and then he rolled backwards away from the assassins.

" Fishman Karate: Carp Cracker!" Momo charged at the more muscular assassin and jabbed the tip of his metal pipe in his back. Screams of agony were shouted from him, but it only lasted a second until he did a karate chop and flinged Momo away. " Guah!"

" Momo!" Daniel elbowed the slim assassin, and punched the other one in his face. Daniel then ran up to Momo while both assassins were aching and holding their faces in grievance. " Momo…please be alright."

" Daniel…" Momo pulled Daniel's head too his mouth as he prepared to whisper something in his ear. " Daniel…" However, it appeared Momo only faked being injured, then sticked his wet finger in Daniel's right ear. Daniel shuddered at the wetness of Momo's fingers of Momo's fingers and backed away—Momo was laughing loudly. " Hahahaha! I got you! I so got you!"

Daniel initially glared at Momo for deceiving him, but he too burst out laughing." You asshole! That was awesome!"

" Hahahahaha!"

" What is wrong with these guys?" The slim assassin asked.

" I don't know," said the bigger assassin " Must be a pirate thing. Anyways, we can't beat them when they're working together, so we'll have to fight them individually."

" If that's the case than I call dibs on the white-haired one. I just love killing cute boys." The slim assassin turned out to be a girl, she removed her clothes, and the feminine appearance of a woman came out.

"Well, boys, who wants to fight me?"

" I think I'll do the honour," Daniel said. " I hate girls. And I'm especially going to enjoy fighting someone like you, girl."

" Bring it on, Mr. Tough Guy."

Daniel threw both his katana's in the air, caught them, and then he flashed their metal to the female assassin. The assassin merely smirked and took out a long chain with a croaked metal bird beak in the front.

Daniel and the girl dashed towards each other. The girl attempted to lash her chains at Daniel, but he caught the chain and pulled the girl towards him. As they were both falling down, about to hit the ground, Daniel and the female assassin repeatedly punched each other in all sorts of places.

Daniel and the girl soon were close to the ground, Daniel pushed her away, and both him and her landed on their feet, where the girl soon collapsed and hugged her chest while trembling. " You pervert! How dare you touch me like that!"

" What is she talking about?" Momo asked. "Why'd she call you a 'pervert'?"

" I'm sure you understand why, Momo. Think back."

" Think back? Oi! Daniel, you didn't happen to touch her…you know…starts with the letter B."

" Maybe I did, maybe I didn't; it shouldn't matter to you."

" B-but that seems a little vulgar. I know she's trying to kill you, but you could at least have the decency to act like a gentlemen."

" Should I tell him what else I found out? No. I think that's meant for after I beat this creepy girl."

"Names Brittany by the way. Just do me a favor, pervert, and just die!" Brittany spinned her long chain around in circles. She then lashed her chain towards Daniel as it then wrapped around his neck. Daniel seeped his hand behind the chain to break free, but he couldn't muster the strength to pry himself free. "Take this, buckwheat!" Brittany heaved Daniel up and slammed his body to the ground behind her. " And this!" Brittany heaved Daniel up a second time and slammed his body to the ground behind her once again.

" Hate to say it, but you're getting what you deserve, Daniel. Maybe next time you'll think twice about groping a woman."

" Moron! Hasn't he figured it out yet?"

" Take a little more of this!" Brittany spinned her chain in circles Daniel was attached to, and then she slammed his head against the ground." Now you die!" Blood was tricking from Daniel's forehead as the mysterious girl Brittany pulled another katana out of her sleeves.

" I've had better days," Daniel thought. " Days like…"

X_X_X_X

_Daniel and Smoker were fishing. Daniel tugged on the reel of his fishing rod as a fish tugged on it in the water, but the fist overpowered Daniel and pulled his fishing rod in the ocean._

_Daniel sniffled, tears dripped from his eyes, he cried, " Waahhhhh!"_

_Smoker just couldn't stand seeing Daniel cry; he was tolerable to anyone other than his son. " Here." Marine Captain Smoker passed his fishing rod over to Daniel as his son took it from him. " There is no reason to cry. I'm here, and I'll always be there for you whether you can you see me or not. Remember: my memory shall not wither away."_

_After fishing for another two minutes, a fish tugged on the fishing rod, but Daniel surpassed the fish's strength and pulled an 8 ounce salmon from the lake. Smoker and Daniel both marvelled at the salmon until it died; there was no air left for it to breath._

_" Thank you, daddy."_

X_X_X_X

" Thank you, daddy. You just gave me an idea." Daniel grasped the chains Brittany used and tugged on them. Brittany was pulled by Daniel and fell on the ground. Daniel jumped up to get back on his feet and raised his red katana blade up. " Now too get these stupid chains off me." Daniel striked his red katana against the chains and sliced them in half. Daniel scraped the chains off and smiled. "Perfect."

" You!" Daniel looked where the noise was coming from, shivered by the coldness in the person's voice, and show it to be Brittany. Brittany's face was splattered with her own blood and she had a katana in her right hand. " Time to die! Yaaaaahhhh!"

Brittany charged with her katana blade over too Daniel. However, as Brittany closed in on him, Daniel turned his red katana around and smacked the hilt against her face. Brittany trembled from the force, then collapsed unconscious on the ground.

"Daniel's first fight: Daniel wins! Woohoo!" Momo cheered on the sidelines. Momo soon realized it was Daniel—Daniel was the one to blame for the battle—Momo was displeased with Daniel. " Daniel, why'd you have to hit a girl? Doesn't that go against a swordsman bushido code or some other crap like that?"

" First of all: I don't have a bushido code; I'm a swordsman that does whatever the hell he wants. Second of all: This girl isn't any ordinary kind of girl."

" W-what do you mean?"

" Well, remember when I…you know?"

" Yeah, how could I forget."

" Well…I checked something else while I was on it. And I can say…you might want to take a gander at her crotch."

" Her crotch?"

" She's a hermaphrodite."

" What? I beg your pardon?"

" If you don't believe me, just take a look for yourself."

Momo followed Daniel's advice and looked at Brittany's sleeping form. Momo strolled to her and looked at her lower region. With his hands Momo stretched for her crotch, he attempted to stroke what was believed to be sticking out, but Daniel bonked behind his head with the hilt of his katana.

" I said you could look. What do you know you're doing?"

" I know what I'm going to be doing, pirates of Wolf Fang Razi," the larger assassin said snidely. " I'm going to eliminate the both of you; I'll start with the piranha fishman."

" I'm a sawshark fishman. And I accept your challenge." Momo stood up, raised his metal rod, spinned it in circles, and then he thrusted it towards the shady, brawny character. "Take a good look at my fishman karate. You don't stand a chance."

" Fishman karate? Is that so? Well…" The shady figure removed his clothes and tossed them to the ground. The figures elegant, muscular body was shown. Momo recognized him as a stingray fishman, the same size as Momo, green scaly skin, brawny arms, two dorsal fins sticking from his arms, jagged teeth, long black hair, and sea-green turquoise trousers. " Let's see how you handle my fishman karate."

Momo was in the fight of his life—a battle between two different fishman who both knew fishman karate—Momo couldn't have been more excited for battle. The stingray fishman swayed his arms side by side to show off his two dorsal fins formed on his arms.

" Make sure you don't die on me, Momo," Daniel laughed as he sat on the ground. "I want a fishman Nakama on my crew."

" I thought it was Razi's crew?"

" It'll be mine when he loses our bet. And I plan to make some changes with it."

" Whatever. Any captain is fine by me as long as he's a good captain." Momo rotated his metal pipe around in circles, glared at the stingray fishman, then stopped spinning it and pointed the tip at him. " Now watch me Daniel as I prove my loyalty to you and to Razi. Fishman Karate: Surf 'n' Turk!"

Momo spinned his metal pipe around and threw it towards the stingray fishman. The stingray fishman effortlessly smacked the pipe away, but was clobbered by Momo when he was distracted, and he caught his metal pipe. Momo went into a furry of jabs to the fishman's torso which could not be seem by the naked eye.

The stingray fishman smiled snidely, he was unharmed by the jabs, said, "My name is Sato. Is this really the best you can do?" Sato kicked Momo and knocked his metal pipe off his hands. Sato then made a futile attempt to slash at Momo with his right dorsal fin and made a scratch on his right cheek. Blood soon trickled from Momo's right cheek as he was cut. " Aw, look at that cut on your precious skin. Not good for a fishman."

"Worry about your own skin." Momo jumped up, spinned around and slashed at Sato with the shark dorsal fin sticking from his back. A cut was on Sato's face larger than the one Sato inflicted and blood trickled out of it. Momo smiled at Sato's infliction." Things aren't looking good for you either."

" That's the way, Momo!" Daniel shouted. " Kick that fishman's ass! Everyone knows fishman are terrible fighters!"

Momo grimaced as he heard vulgar words from Daniel's mouth, then turned his head around to Daniel. "But Daniel, I'm a fishman."

" Oh…right. Well, you're a much handsomer fishman at least."

" Really? Thank you. I rub my scales with turtle wax every day to give it that extra sparkle. I don't mean to gloat, but I think it looks good on me."

" That's right," Daniel thought, smiled snidely. "I'm going to butter you up. Let's just let bygones be bygones and be friends."

Momo however was soon grabbed by Sato and tossed to the ground. Sato pinned Momo down by pushing his right foot on his torso, seeping his sharp nails in his skin, as blood seeped out.

Sato smiled as he continued to press his feet in Momo's skin. " You aren't very bright. Too busy associating yourself with your friends; you couldn't see me coming even when I was pressing up against you. It's such a pity I'll have to kill a fishmen brethren. But business is business and I can't let anything get in my way. I hope you understand, my platonic fishman brother."

" And I hope you understand how much of a prick you are, and how much you suck! Fishman Karate: Flying Fish!"

Momo shot up and rocketed into the sky with Sato's feet still in his skin. Momo brushed his foot with Sato's foot in it and Sato crashed on the ground. Momo crashed on Sato's body and crushed him under his massive weight.

" Oh yeah!" Daniel shouted. " That's our Momo! That's our fishman, not yours, but ours! Nobody's as tough as him!"

" Thank you very much for the compliment, Daniel," Momo said sheepishly, docilely as he rubbed his head. " That really means a lot to m—" Sato grappled Momo with his legs and turned him upside down. Sato then started to strangle Momo with his legs as he smiled broadly.

" That was a neat trick you had there, fishman Momo. It's a pity you weren't smart enough to finish me off when you had the chance. Now the only sympathy I'll give you is sending you too hell myself."

" I would hate to miss it," Momo retorted. " Too bad it's not today!" Momo gripped Sato under his elbows, raised him up, and then he slammed his body to the ground. Momo could hear Sato's bones cracking when he crashed on the ground. "How do you like that, fishman Sato?"

" N-not half bad." Sato's feet wrapped around Momo's feet. Sato tripped Momo and pounced on him. Momo tried to get up, but his arms and legs were pinned down by Sato's arms and legs. " Too bad you don't have any skills in judo. And I don't think there'll be something like that…" Sato reached behind Momo's back, clinged on, then squeezed him with all his might. " In Hell."

" Dammit," Daniel thought. " Momo's a pretty nifty fighter, but he's nothing without his lead pipe. I wish I could help him, but I'm just too sore from fighting that wench. What am I going to do?"

" I may not be good at judo, may do stupid things, and fight without thinking first-

" That's right. You're nothing but a worthless piranha fishman. And don't think you can—"

" Hold on. You interrupted me. I do have one thing most fishman don't have: I know how to set traps." Shark teeth fell down, fell on Sato, and chomped Sato's on his face. As Sato was blinded by the sharp teeth piercing his eyes, Momo kicked him off and rolled out of the way. Momo then stood off and smiled. " Bet you didn't see that coming."

Sato pulled Momo's teeth off and tossed them to the ground, then stomped on them with his feet. Dozens of teeth bits were scattered all throughout the ground from Sato's feet. Sato glanced at Momo and saw he still had his white teeth in his mouth.

" B-but how?"

" Didn't you know? We shark fishmen have the uncanny ability to regrow our teeth. And every time we do they become much sharper." Momo reached into his mouth and pulled his teeth out as they regrew. Momo reached into his mouth and pulled a second pair of teeth out and new teeth regrew in his mouth. Both of Momo's teeth glistened in the light. "The coolest thing is I don't need a dentist or an orthodontist. But let's just see how clean these one's are! Fishman Karate: Munch Fury!"

Momo charged towards Sato with the teeth in his hands chomping vigorously. Sato was frightened by the teeth closing in on him and felt cold winds dampening the back of his neck, tried to flee in an act of terror, but found he was pinned against a wall.

"Shit. I'm a goner. But if I'm gone I can at least let Brittany live; it's my fishman ultimatum." Sato punched his fist in the ground and pulled a wall of rubble up. Momo's sharp teeth merely teared through the rubble, but Sato countered by clobbering Momo in his face, then stabbed the tips of his dorsal fins in his chest. " It looks like it's the end of the line, my sawshark fishman."

Sato jumped up and boot kicked Momo in his face. Momo was then paralysed. Unable to move, having not even the slight energy to wiggle a muscle, Sato continued to brutally punch Sato in his chest and his face.

" Leave Momo alone!" Daniel shouted as adrenaline of anxiety was pumped into his brain and his face was blushed red. " Momo is a fishmen like you? Would you really kill your own species?"

" I'm sorry. This lug being a fishman is fundamentally impossible. Especially since he decided to join Wolf Fang Razi and a pitiful swordsman like you. You're all just a joke. A scam. A bunch of intolerable brats without any aptitude too defeat even a spec of danger. You're all—"

" LEAVE MY CAPTAIN AND FRIEND ALONE!"

Momos's eyes grew cold. They turned into the red eyes of a completely berserk man. Adrenaline not only fueled him, now a mixture of rage and hatred flowed through his veins. Momo pushed Sato off and quickly bit his right arm and ripped a chunk of meat off.

Sato glanced into Momo's eyes and trembled. " I know those eyes. Those are the eyes of an enraged fishman. Oh no. A fishmen's strength is nearly tripled when he does through it…but it can lead into a genocide as that fishman will kill anyone who gets in his path."

For a second time Sato tried fleeing from Momo. However, Momo pounced Sato and rendered him helpless. Momo then bite the part of Sato's legs where his tendons were and sank his teeth in that one region.

Momo soon noticed the rest of Sato's body, licked his lips, and prepared to gnaw on his skin, but stopped at an all familiar voice, "That's enough bloodshed, Momo. You're going to lead yourself into a genocide!"

The red colour in Momo's eyes returned to normal. He was shaky, clumsy, his head was woozy and he felt off balance. Momo collapsed in the midst of his confusion and stared at the world around him.

Momo saw Daniel and the sadness in him; his human friend was crying. " Daniel…what have I done?"

" It's okay now, you big lug. We won." Daniel clumsily arose from the ground and stood on both his hind legs. Daniel was shaky, spaced out, now could only glare at the injured Sato. " Come on, Momo. We're going to make these assassins tell us who hired them."


	3. Chapter 3

Razi had never ran so far in his life—never wanted to run as long as he had—his devotion of catching the animal who stole his Nakama Momo's money was strong. After running for five minutes, Razi found the only to be a snake.

The snake slithered far, long. Razi thought he'd never be able to catch up with the snake in less than two hours, the given time his Nakama Daniel gave him, but corned it in an alleyway. Razi could still see the animal was holding the pouch in its mouth and rattled its tail.

" You're not a rattle snake, Mr. Snake," said Razi as he approached the snake. The snake seemed to be tropical; maybe it was even an eel, where it has slimy dark blue scales and was 4 feet long. " I know a snake like you can't be poisonous. But maybe you'll be kind enough to give me back the money you stole. It'll mean a lot to me."

The snake simply stared at Razi and slithered its tongue in and out. The snake stared at Razi, then miraculously leaped in the air and slithered while it was mysteriously levitating off the ground. " You say you need your money back?" A voice was heard from the snake. " You'll get your money when you pry it from the cold, dead hands of me, Shichibukai Shinomori."

The snake spun twirled around in circles so fast Razi mistaked it for a spinning top, then it stopped and a new person stood before Razi. The first thing Razi noticed about the man was his black goatee on his cihn. The man was particularly tall and lean with long limbs and a long face. His eyes were piercing and narrow and he had short black hair that was neatly slicked back with the exception of four forelock bangs.

" It's good to see you again, Wolf Fang Razi," The tall man smiled. " I remember you when you were just a little boy. It's amazing how time flies when you're seeking revenge."

" I'm sorry, who are you?" Razi asked.

" You mean you don't recognise me? " Hmm. I guess that's to be expected from a boy seeing his father in a genocide." The man continued to smirk and rub his fingers together as he gently descended from the air. " I remember everything that happened between your father and the blood bath we shed. He didn't cry even when we tortured him till he was nothing but a puddle of blood. Your father was a very strong man, and compared to him…" The man's feet planted on the ground as he raised his left hand and pointed at Razi. " You're nothing but a peanut. Do you even have a crew?"

" I have a crew of two. I have the son of some famous marine and a shark fishman that looks more like a barracuda fishman."

X_X_X_X

" Achoo!" Momo sneezed. Momo then sniffed his nose as he rubbed his nose hairs with his index finger.

" Hey, Momo, is everything alright with you?" Daniel asked.

" Yeah," Momo hoarsely replied as he continued to rub under his nose. " I just do this when someone says something about me behind my back. I just hope it's someone other than Razi."

X_X_X_X

" Two crewmates. Ha. That's just so pathetic. Even a mediocre pirate crew would have at least five pirates on their crew. But you just having two makes me sadist to whichever dimwits decided to join you."

X_X_X_X

" Achoo!" Daniel sneezed. Daniel then sniffed his nose as he too rubbed his nose hairs with his index finger.

" Are you okay, Daniel?" Momo asked.

" I'm alright. I just have this strange feeling someone's speaking ill about me behind my back."

" Do you think it too could be Razi?"

" I don't know. All I know is whoevers doing it better stay away from me."

X_X_X_X

" So you know my father?" Razi asked. " Where is he? I haven't seen him in years."

" Weren't you paying attention to anything that I said. Your father is dead. We ripped his body limbs from limb into seven separate pieces and kept one piece for ourselves as a memento." Shinomori the Shichibukai reached under his coat and pulled a small stubby finger with dry blood. " Everyone else got an arm or a leg, but me as I am wanted something small. The rest of his body we feed to our dogs."

Razi was initially confused till we saw Shinomori take out a finger, then he became angry and pointed a finger to him. " You monster! Don't you have any sense of mortality! That was my father!"

Razi without a second thought ran up to Shinomori. Razi then raised a fist up to punch Shinomori with, but stopped after a cold chill ran through his spine. As he was now standing, Razi lifted a small pebble off the ground, and then he threw it at Shinomori as it went right through him and dissolved to dust after going through his backside.

" I knew it!" Razi exclaimed. " My senses are never wrong about these things. You're a Devil Fruit user as well."

" Why yes," Shichibukai Shinomori smiled and stroked his goatee. " I've eaten the Mahou Mahou no Mi Fruit ( Acid-Acid Fruit) It's a rare kind of Logia Fruit that makes my entire body made out of acid. Now just watch as I show you what it can do."

A large gush of acid spewed from Shinomori's hands. The acid surrounded Shinomori's body, then piled up on him as tiles made out of acid covered his diaphragm, elbows, arms, legs, and made a helmet with spikes coming out the top on his head.

" That's really cool," Razi awed. " I almost wish I had eaten a Logia Devil Fruit."

" How sweet of you to say," Shinomori said with a smirk. " It's too bad I'm going to kill you. Acid Ball!"

Shinomori raised his right hand up and a ball of acid emerged from his palms. The ball was then fired at Razi, but Razi dodged the attack by dropping on the ground and rolling away to the left. Shinomori went into a cycle as more balls were fired from his arms, but Razi simply rolled away from them.

" Are you making a mockery of me? Your tendons should've dissolved by now!"

" It's not my fault you have lousy aim," Razi replied while rolling, then stood up on his hind legs. " You should probably just leave me alone. I don't want to turn into my Zoan body unless I feel threatened."

" Stupid! PREPARE TO MEET YOUR END! Acid Whip!" Shinomori stretched his right arm out. Toxic soon sloshed out of his arm as a whip made out of acid solidified. Shinomori thrashed his whip towards Razi, but Razi dodged it effortlessly as he sensed where the whip was going to hit and walked away from that spot. " This is getting irritating!"

" It's not my fault you've got bad aim," Razi retorted with a calm expression on his face. Razi then landed gracefully on his feet and glared at Shinomori. " What about my brother? Did you kill my brother Himura?"

" What, that annoying little twerp who carried two steel tonfas? Don't worry, we didn't dispose of him. He's happily sailing around the see with his merry band of incompetent pirates. But maybe I'll keep a memo to pay him a visit."

" You stay away from him!" Razi in his angry state ran towards Shinomori, jumped up, and then he scratched his face with his fingernails. Blood tricked from Shinomori's cheeks, but Razi noticed how his fingernails

Razi had never ran so far in his life—never wanted to run as long as he had—his devotion of catching the animal who stole his Nakama Momo's money was strong. After running for five minutes, Razi found the only to be a snake.

The snake slithered far, long. Razi thought he'd never be able to catch up with the snake in less than two hours, the given time his Nakama Daniel gave him, but corned it in an alleyway. Razi could still see the animal was holding the pouch in its mouth and rattled its tail.

" You're not a rattle snake, Mr. Snake," said Razi as he approached the snake. The snake seemed to be tropical; maybe it was even an eel, where it has slimy dark blue scales and was 4 feet long. " I know a snake like you can't be poisonous. But maybe you'll be kind enough to give me back the money you stole. It'll mean a lot to me."

The snake simply stared at Razi and slithered its tongue in and out. The snake stared at Razi, then miraculously leaped in the air and slithered while it was mysteriously levitating off the ground. " You say you need your money back?" A voice was heard from the snake. " You'll get your money when you pry it from the cold, dead hands of me, Shichibukai Shinomori."

The snake spun twirled around in circles so fast Razi mistaked it for a spinning top, then it stopped and a new person stood before Razi. The first thing Razi noticed about the man was his black goatee on his cihn. The man was particularly tall and lean with long limbs and a long face. His eyes were piercing and narrow and he had short black hair that was neatly slicked back with the exception of four forelock bangs.

" It's good to see you again, Wolf Fang Razi," The tall man smiled. " I remember you when you were just a little boy. It's amazing how time flies when you're seeking revenge."

" I'm sorry, who are you?" Razi asked.

" You mean you don't recognise me? " Hmm. I guess that's to be expected from a boy seeing his father in a genocide." The man continued to smirk and rub his fingers together as he gently descended from the air. " I remember everything that happened between your father and the blood bath we shed. He didn't cry even when we tortured him till he was nothing but a puddle of blood. Your father was a very strong man, and compared to him…" The man's feet planted on the ground as he raised his left hand and pointed at Razi. " You're nothing but a peanut. Do you even have a crew?"

" I have a crew of two. I have the son of some famous marine and a shark fishman that looks more like a barracuda fishman."

X_X_X_X

" Achoo!" Momo sneezed. Momo then sniffed his nose as he rubbed his nose hairs with his index finger.

" Hey, Momo, is everything alright with you?" Daniel asked.

" Yeah," Momo hoarsely replied as he continued to rub under his nose. " I just do this when someone says something about me behind my back. I just hope it's someone other than Razi."

X_X_X_X

" Two crewmates. Ha. That's just so pathetic. Even a mediocre pirate crew would have at least five pirates on their crew. But you just having two makes me sadist to whichever dimwits decided to join you."

X_X_X_X

" Achoo!" Daniel sneezed. Daniel then sniffed his nose as he too rubbed his nose hairs with his index finger.

" Are you okay, Daniel?" Momo asked.

" I'm alright. I just have this strange feeling someone's speaking ill about me behind my back."

" Do you think it too could be Razi?"

" I don't know. All I know is whoevers doing it better stay away from me."

X_X_X_X

" So you know my father?" Razi asked. " Where is he? I haven't seen him in years."

" Weren't you paying attention to anything that I said. Your father is dead. We ripped his body limbs from limb into seven separate pieces and kept one piece for ourselves as a memento." Shinomori the Shichibukai reached under his coat and pulled a small stubby finger with dry blood. " Everyone else got an arm or a leg, but me as I am wanted something small. The rest of his body we feed to our dogs."

Razi was initially confused till we saw Shinomori take out a finger, then he became angry and pointed a finger to him. " You monster! Don't you have any sense of mortality! That was my father!"

Razi without a second thought ran up to Shinomori. Razi then raised a fist up to punch Shinomori with, but stopped after a cold chill ran through his spine. As he was now standing, Razi lifted a small pebble off the ground, and then he threw it at Shinomori as it went right through him and dissolved to dust after going through his backside.

" I knew it!" Razi exclaimed. " My senses are never wrong about these things. You're a Devil Fruit user as well."

" Why yes," Shichibukai Shinomori smiled and stroked his goatee. " I've eaten the Mahou Mahou no Mi Fruit ( Acid-Acid Fruit) It's a rare kind of Logia Fruit that makes my entire body made out of acid. Now just watch as I show you what it can do."

A large gush of acid spewed from Shinomori's hands. The acid surrounded Shinomori's body, then piled up on him as tiles made out of acid covered his diaphragm, elbows, arms, legs, and made a helmet with spikes coming out the top on his head.

" That's really cool," Razi awed. " I almost wish I had eaten a Logia Devil Fruit."

" How sweet of you to say," Shinomori said with a smirk. " It's too bad I'm going to kill you. Acid Ball!"

Shinomori raised his right hand up and a ball of acid emerged from his palms. The ball was then fired at Razi, but Razi dodged the attack by dropping on the ground and rolling away to the left. Shinomori went into a cycle as more balls were fired from his arms, but Razi simply rolled away from them.

" Are you making a mockery of me? Your tendons should've dissolved by now!"

" It's not my fault you have lousy aim," Razi replied while rolling, then stood up on his hind legs. " You should probably just leave me alone. I don't want to turn into my Zoan body unless I feel threatened."

" Stupid! PREPARE TO MEET YOUR END! Acid Whip!" Shinomori stretched his right arm out. Toxic soon sloshed out of his arm as a whip made out of acid solidified. Shinomori thrashed his whip towards Razi, but Razi dodged it effortlessly as he sensed where the whip was going to hit and walked away from that spot. " This is getting irritating!"

" It's not my fault you've got bad aim," Razi retorted with a calm expression on his face. Razi then landed gracefully on his feet and glared at Shinomori. " What about my brother? Did you kill my brother Himura?"

" What, that annoying little twerp who carried two steel tonfas? Don't worry, we didn't dispose of him. He's happily sailing around the see with his merry band of incompetent pirates. But maybe I'll keep a memo to pay him a visit."

" You stay away from him!" Razi in his angry state ran towards Shinomori, jumped up, and then he scratched his face with his fingernails. Blood tricked from Shinomori's cheeks, but Razi noticed how his fingernails

Razi had never ran so far in his life—never wanted to run as long as he had—his devotion of catching the animal who stole his Nakama Momo's money was strong. After running for five minutes, Razi found the only to be a snake.

The snake slithered far, long. Razi thought he'd never be able to catch up with the snake in less than two hours, the given time his Nakama Daniel gave him, but corned it in an alleyway. Razi could still see the animal was holding the pouch in its mouth and rattled its tail.

" You're not a rattle snake, Mr. Snake," said Razi as he approached the snake. The snake seemed to be tropical; maybe it was even an eel, where it has slimy dark blue scales and was 4 feet long. " I know a snake like you can't be poisonous. But maybe you'll be kind enough to give me back the money you stole. It'll mean a lot to me."

The snake simply stared at Razi and slithered its tongue in and out. The snake stared at Razi, then miraculously leaped in the air and slithered while it was mysteriously levitating off the ground. " You say you need your money back?" A voice was heard from the snake. " You'll get your money when you pry it from the cold, dead hands of me, Shichibukai Shinomori."

The snake spun twirled around in circles so fast Razi mistaked it for a spinning top, then it stopped and a new person stood before Razi. The first thing Razi noticed about the man was his black goatee on his cihn. The man was particularly tall and lean with long limbs and a long face. His eyes were piercing and narrow and he had short black hair that was neatly slicked back with the exception of four forelock bangs.

" It's good to see you again, Wolf Fang Razi," The tall man smiled. " I remember you when you were just a little boy. It's amazing how time flies when you're seeking revenge."

" I'm sorry, who are you?" Razi asked.

" You mean you don't recognise me? " Hmm. I guess that's to be expected from a boy seeing his father in a genocide." The man continued to smirk and rub his fingers together as he gently descended from the air. " I remember everything that happened between your father and the blood bath we shed. He didn't cry even when we tortured him till he was nothing but a puddle of blood. Your father was a very strong man, and compared to him…" The man's feet planted on the ground as he raised his left hand and pointed at Razi. " You're nothing but a peanut. Do you even have a crew?"

" I have a crew of two. I have the son of some famous marine and a shark fishman that looks more like a barracuda fishman."

X_X_X_X

" Achoo!" Momo sneezed. Momo then sniffed his nose as he rubbed his nose hairs with his index finger.

" Hey, Momo, is everything alright with you?" Daniel asked.

" Yeah," Momo hoarsely replied as he continued to rub under his nose. " I just do this when someone says something about me behind my back. I just hope it's someone other than Razi."

X_X_X_X

" Two crewmates. Ha. That's just so pathetic. Even a mediocre pirate crew would have at least five pirates on their crew. But you just having two makes me sadist to whichever dimwits decided to join you."

X_X_X_X

" Achoo!" Daniel sneezed. Daniel then sniffed his nose as he too rubbed his nose hairs with his index finger.

" Are you okay, Daniel?" Momo asked.

" I'm alright. I just have this strange feeling someone's speaking ill about me behind my back."

" Do you think it too could be Razi?"

" I don't know. All I know is whoevers doing it better stay away from me."

X_X_X_X

" So you know my father?" Razi asked. " Where is he? I haven't seen him in years."

" Weren't you paying attention to anything that I said. Your father is dead. We ripped his body limbs from limb into seven separate pieces and kept one piece for ourselves as a memento." Shinomori the Shichibukai reached under his coat and pulled a small stubby finger with dry blood. " Everyone else got an arm or a leg, but me as I am wanted something small. The rest of his body we feed to our dogs."

Razi was initially confused till we saw Shinomori take out a finger, then he became angry and pointed a finger to him. " You monster! Don't you have any sense of mortality! That was my father!"

Razi without a second thought ran up to Shinomori. Razi then raised a fist up to punch Shinomori with, but stopped after a cold chill ran through his spine. As he was now standing, Razi lifted a small pebble off the ground, and then he threw it at Shinomori as it went right through him and dissolved to dust after going through his backside.

" I knew it!" Razi exclaimed. " My senses are never wrong about these things. You're a Devil Fruit user as well."

" Why yes," Shichibukai Shinomori smiled and stroked his goatee. " I've eaten the Mahou Mahou no Mi Fruit ( Acid-Acid Fruit) It's a rare kind of Logia Fruit that makes my entire body made out of acid. Now just watch as I show you what it can do."

A large gush of acid spewed from Shinomori's hands. The acid surrounded Shinomori's body, then piled up on him as tiles made out of acid covered his diaphragm, elbows, arms, legs, and made a helmet with spikes coming out the top on his head.

" That's really cool," Razi awed. " I almost wish I had eaten a Logia Devil Fruit."

" How sweet of you to say," Shinomori said with a smirk. " It's too bad I'm going to kill you. Acid Ball!"

Shinomori raised his right hand up and a ball of acid emerged from his palms. The ball was then fired at Razi, but Razi dodged the attack by dropping on the ground and rolling away to the left. Shinomori went into a cycle as more balls were fired from his arms, but Razi simply rolled away from them.

" Are you making a mockery of me? Your tendons should've dissolved by now!"

" It's not my fault you have lousy aim," Razi replied while rolling, then stood up on his hind legs. " You should probably just leave me alone. I don't want to turn into my Zoan body unless I feel threatened."

" Stupid! PREPARE TO MEET YOUR END! Acid Whip!" Shinomori stretched his right arm out. Toxic soon sloshed out of his arm as a whip made out of acid solidified. Shinomori thrashed his whip towards Razi, but Razi dodged it effortlessly as he sensed where the whip was going to hit and walked away from that spot. " This is getting irritating!"

" It's not my fault you've got bad aim," Razi retorted with a calm expression on his face. Razi then landed gracefully on his feet and glared at Shinomori. " What about my brother? Did you kill my brother Himura?"

" What, that annoying little twerp who carried two steel tonfas? Don't worry, we didn't dispose of him. He's happily sailing around the see with his merry band of incompetent pirates. But maybe I'll keep a memo to pay him a visit."

" You stay away from him!" Razi in his angry state ran towards Shinomori, jumped up, and then he scratched his face with his fingernails. Blood tricked from Shinomori's cheeks, but Razi noticed how his fingernails were dissolving as they touched Shinomori's acid body. " Guess I was a little too careless."

Razi reached into his pant pockets and pulled out two woolen black gloves with diamonds trimmed on the knuckles. Razi gracefully slipped the woolen gloves on his hands and wiggled his fingers to test their flexibility.

" Good, I was afraid these were getting rusty; I haven't used them in quite some time."

" Enough dilly-dallying!" Shinomori shouted. " Come over here and fight me like a man!"

" I'm no man! I'm an animal!"

" Well, Mr. Animal, in my trade they call me The Toxic Serpent! And they are especially afraid of my Toxic Slither Whip!"

Shinomori raised his right hand out and acid spewed out. The acid formed a long chain and solidified. As the acid solidified it formed a giant snake made out of acid. The snake imitated Shinomori and hissed as his alleged master hissed and stuck his tongue out.

" Good-bye!"

Shinomori laughed diabolically as he hit Razi with it. However, Razi caught the snake's head and struggled to keep it in place as it frantically attempted to break free. " Soon…this things going to overpower me. I guess I have no other choice."

The acid snake head was crushed under Razi's weight and splattered all throughout the area. The acid rained down on Razi as Shinomori waited for it to clear so he could see Razi's remains. A shadowy outline however was all he could see. An outline of a man with pointy ears.

" What the…"

A rumbling noise was heard as the person behind the rain was clapping his hands. The person behind the acid was grim, mysterious. The person's body was covered in black fur. The persons ears were sharp and pointy, sharp talons on his hands, long legs, and a long busy tail between his legs. Blood was trickling from the figures mouth as his eyes stared into Shinomori's and made him shudder.

" You hurt my father…" Razi's voice was heard from the ominous man's mouth. " I'll never forgive you." The figure raised both his claws towards his chest. " Wolf Fury!"

With lighting speed, Razi in his wolf hybrid form disappeared, reappeared behind Shinomori, and he scratched at his shoulder where his acid tiles were. Shinomori made a futile attempt to swipe at Razi while he was behind him, and paid by Razi ducking before Shinomori's arms touched him and scratched the other tile off his shoulder pad.

"Dammit, how is he doing that?" Shinomori thought as his second shoulder pad was scratched off. " Him touching me should've melted his arm away, but for some reason he isn't getting hurt."

In a flash, Razi scratched Shinomori's arms and legs and tiles fell from them. In the midst of his downfall, Shinomori took a closer look at the trimmed diamonds on Razi's arms and grimaced. " Now I get it. Those stones are really made out of sea-stone. So his claws must for a second negate Devil Fruit powers, so he won't be caught off-guard. He truly is the Phoenix Fire's son."

Razi came to a halt as he was too close to Shinomori, then backed up to a safe distance. Razi raised his right claw in the air and the talons shined in the light. " I ate the Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Wolf Fruit (Wolf-Wolf Fruit) I have four forms. One is me. The second is a wolf. My third is my half-wolf, half-human form. And the fourth one is something I don't like to show very often."

" So what if you can transform?" Shinomori retorted. " You're still no match for me. I'm going to send you to Hell."

" Maybe so. But I'll sure as hell drag you along with me. Face the full power of my Devil Fruit."

Razi and Shinomori were both unnerving and staring into each other's eyes. Razi didn't move a muscle, Shinomori didn't move a muscle, both Razi and Shinomori were on mutual terms. Razi however was wiggling his glove with the sea-stones on it, and Shinomori was licking his lips as acid burned his chin hair.

" There has to be some way for me to get past him," Shinomori thought as he continued licking, burning his chin hair. " I could always try to spray him with acid, but so far that shows to be completely useless. I could also try outrunning him and spraying him, but I say our agility are well enough the same."

" My patience is growing thin," Razi growled in his wolf hybrid form. " Either you make a move, or I'll make mine. "

" Who knew that little brat had a temper?" Shinomori thought. " Guess there's no helping his impatient attitude. Still, maybe I'll go for his tendons, then I'll slit his throat with my scalpel? Acid Snake Garden!"

Shinomori punched his right fist into the ground. As he did, dozens of snakes made out of yellow acid slithered out of the burrow of the hole and slithered over to Razi. Each snake was hissing at Razi, showing their fangs, and rattled their tails.

"Honestly, is this the best you can do?" Razi said, and then he sighed. " I was hoping I'd get to have a little more fun with you."

" Stop your useless yammering!" Shinomori shouted at Razi. " You think you're so stuff, eh? Well, my platonic nephew Razi, you stand no chance against my names. A single touch or even being bitten will permanently damage you."

" Then I guess playing with them is a no-no?"

" SHUT UP! Snakes, attack!"

All of the acid snakes Shinomori made encircled Razi. Their hissing sound became more apparent, the sound of their tails rattling echoing in Razi's ears, and yet Razi continued to show no fear and had his arms crossed. One snake leaped up and tried biting Razi with its fangs, but Razi backslapped the snake and it exploded into nothing. More snakes leaped up to bite Razi, and Razi spinned around in circles and clobbered all the snakes in their faces as they all exploded.

All the snakes were gone, nothing was left of them, Razi crossed his arms and smiled. " I heard a Shichibukai was supposed to be tough. So where is this toughness of the Shichibukai?"

" Don't get so full of yourself, you dimwit. I'm probably the weakest of the new Shichibukai group. That old group of seven is now dead: Dracule Mihawk, Bartholomew Kuma, Boa Hancock, Trafalgar Law, and Buggy the the former Shichibukai were all eradicated by my Shichibukai brethren. And I swear they'll find you and gut you like a fish." Shinomori then took out the hilt of a sword without a blade. Shinomori swished the blade, then azure beige liquids oozed out of the hilt and solidified into a sword blade. " Acid Sword! One swish of this and your dead!"

Shinomori ran towards Razi. Shinomori jumped up and raised his sword over his head, but Razi simply walked to the right as Shinomori crashed down and hit the ground, and Razi countered by punching Shinomori with his sea-stone attached gloves. Shinomori was pushed back and struck his sword in the ground to stop himself from moving back any further.

" I hate you!" Shinomori shouted. "I hate you, I hate your family, and I hate being around you. The very scent of your skin makes me want to puke!"

" That seems a little harsh," Razi replied nonchalantly. " You don't even know me."

" Stupid! Just die already!" Shinomori ran towards Razi for a second time and raised his acid sword over his head. However, even though Shinomori swung with godlike speed, his efforts proved to be ineffective as Razi dodged each of his swings. Razi then jumped up and clobbered Shinomori in his face. "OI!"

Shinomori was once again pushed aback by Razi's iron-like fists and striked his acid filled sword in the ground to stop himself from moving any further. Shinomori spat on the ground as his spit was made of acid and burned a hole in the ground.

" Mister, are you alright?" Razi asked.

" Shut up!" Shinomori shouted. " I will burn you alive! I shall send you to the darkest parts of hell, so you will feel my pain! It's time I unveiled to you my most potent of attacks! Snake Charge Full Throttle!"

The color of Shinomori's eyes faded white. His tongue then stuck out, and a long serpentine hissed out. Small drops of saliva dripped from Shinomori's tongue and the spit dissolved the ground below him. Shinomori jumped in the air, his body dissolved in a puddle of acid, and morphed into a giant snake.

Razi wasn't scared, was happy in fact, he caught the head of the giant serpent before it could swallow him whole. The serpent tried its hardest to break through Razi's strong grip, but Razi stopped the serpent from going any further.

" He's pretty strong," Razi thought as his wolf hybrid body was pushing against Shinomori's snake body. "Guess I'll have to take my skills up a notch."

Shinomori dived below the snake of acid, barely able to avoid being burned in the process, then cleaved his claws under its chin and decapitated him. However, as the snake's body exploded, Razi noticed Shinomori was still alive and shouting as he swinged his arms up and down. Shinomori then crashed on the ground and rubbed his sore spots.

" Damn it! How could this possibly happen to me? Me, a Shichibukai?"

" I thought you were a pretty good fighter," Razi replied to Shinomori's shouting. " You were just too presumptuous about your moves. You never considered how I might be able to foresee them coming."

" What are you talking about, wolfboy?"

" Your moves were so snobbish that I could predict where they'd hit."

" Your lying! How could you possibly know my attacks?"

" I don't know. Ever since I was young, I've had this six sense of battle; there's no move I could not predict."

" Haki? Could it be possible you have the Haki Kenbunshoku?"

Razi then sheepishly scratched behind his head and stared at Shinomori, said, " I don't know."

" How can you not know? Fine, you don't want to tell me, I'll just have to see it for myself! Acid Balls!"

Shinomori for a second time raised his right hand up and fired numerous balls of acid at Razi, but each one was dodged by Razi tilting his body left and right. As he was tilting his body, Razi slowly tip-toed towards Shinomori as he kept firing his barrage of acid.

" Dammit, this can't be Phoenix's Fire's son. Then again…Phoenix Fire once told me he merely adopted this twerp. But then who is his real father?"

Razi had finally reached Shinomori. Razi then cleaved his claws at Shinomori and scratched his neck. Razi's claws negated Shinomori's Devil Fruit abilities, he could die, he was dying, and blood was dripping from his neck.

" I-I lost?" Shinomori groaned as blood trickled from his neck. " Impossible. Me, a Shichibukai lost to a mere human?" Shinomori's breath was hoarse. In his final moments alive, Shinomori turned his attention to Razi, got angry, and then pointed his finger at him. " You'll rue this day, Wolf Fang Razi! My comrades will learn of my absence and chase after you!"

" Really?" Razi said in his cool demeanor, then smiled. " That sounds like fun. I can't wait to see them." Razi soon remembered Daniel, Momo and the conditions of his crew, pouted. " But can they wait awhile? I want to upgrade my crew before I face anymore of you."

Shinomori was at first surprised by Razi's ignorance. However, hearing Razi in all his childlike prejudice, smiled. " Y-you really are a stupid kid. But I think I like you. Maybe, if we meet under different circumstances, in a different time, a different place, you and me may have been best friends. But it pains me to say…you may not have a crew anymore."

" Huh?"

" I hired two assassins to eradicate those two crewmates of yours when I heard you were in town. Don't be discouraged. Those two were the best assassins money could buy, and there was no way two crewmates could stop them."

" But my crewmates aren't dead."

" What?"

" It may be faint, but I can sense their life force in town. Uh, that reminds me…" Razi kneeled down and swiped the pouch Shinomori had stolen from him. " I better return with this, or I'll have to forfeit my position as captain to my firstmate Daniel. Good-bye, Shichibukai Shinomori."

Razi in his wolf hybrid form ran the other way from Shinomori, then transformed into a full grown wolf as he ran away. Shinomori watched as Razi was running away from him and smiled. " That boy is such a naïve idiot. But it was so a thrill fighting him. Things turned out to be anticlimactic, but I still had fun while it lasted. Maybe if I'm ever reborn again…" Shinomori's body dissolved, his legs and arms burning away as Shinomori continued to smile. " Him and me could've been the best of friends…"

All of Shinomori's body dissolved, withered away, every organic part of his body was dissolved and his last remaining tissue dissolved, dead. The sound of footsteps then walked up to the remains of Shinomori. A new man saw the puddle of acid burned on the ground and smiled.

" Too lose against a low bounty pirate, Shinomori, your death is of no concern to us. However, I understand that boy is the adoptive son of Phoenix Fire." The bony faced man's serrated teeth smiled as he pulled out a pair of scissors and slowly clipped them. " I think I'll the one who'll confront him next. Him and me should have a little TALK! Hahahaha!"

X_X_X_X_X

Meanwhile, Momo and Daniel became exhausted after fighting two assassins and patiently waited for Razi to return. Daniel however didn't care if Razi did return, as he wanted to become the captain of Razi's crew, and Razi not showing up would ensure he got the position. Momo unlike Daniel was worried about Razi as he growed fond of him in the short time they spent together and sat on the ground.

" That's not going to make time go faster," Daniel said with a smirk on his face as he stood over Momo.

" There's still two minutes left on the timer, Daniel," Momo said as he continued to sit on the ground. " If doing this makes time go slower, then I'll linger on to the feeling our captain will come by any second."

" I thought you wanted me to be the captain, Momo?"

" No, I think you're cool and all, but I think Razi deserves to be captain since he's more devoted to it than you."

" Really? You really think I'm cool. I never thought I'd hear it from anyone's mouth. Especially not from a fishman."

" Ta-da! Your beloved captain has returned to his trusted crewmates!" Razi shouted triumphantly as he appeared besides Daniel and Momo. Daniel took one look at Razi, then smiled deviously.

" He must've come back scared because he couldn't find the pouch," thought Daniel as he smiled. " So, Razi, did you get our money back?"

" Yep." Razi pulled their pouch out and showed it to Daniel. " I don't know how much money's still in it, but here's Momo's pouch safe and sound."

" OI! Than that means—"

Momo placed his right hand over Daniel's mouth to stop him from saying anything, said, " Congratulations, captain. You've passed the test with only one second to spare. I'll be sure to have your hat made by tomorrow, captain. But for now…" Momo quickly smacked his hands against Razi's cheeks as he turned his captains head to a restaurant ahead of them. " Why don't you have your victory meal. "


	4. Chapter 4

Daniel and Momo were both quiet while Razi was enjoying his victory meal. Razi was a ravenous animal to them, crouched over on the table, and gnawing meat away with his bare teeth. First Razi ordered a full roasted turkey, set it on the table, and then stared ripping the meat off with his teeth.

" I guess he never learned table manners where he grew up, eh, Momo old pal," Daniel said as he watched Razi eat the full grown turkey.

" I guess not, Daniel my human friend."

Razi stopped ripping the meat apart, in his ravenous state looked at Momo and Daniel with hungry eyes, shouting, " EAT OR YOU WON'T GET ANYTHING!"

However, before Daniel or Momo could even touch the turkey, Razi already ate every last piece of meat. All that was least of the turkey was the bones and endosteum that lined the bones. Razi then laid lazily on the table, his stomach and belly button bloated out, and Razi rubbed his stomach as he licked his lips. A waiter than appeared before Daniel and Momo and handed Daniel a piece of paper.

" Guess we're stuck with the bill?" Momo explicated.

Daniel took the bill, took a look at it, his eyes bulged out, shouted, " What? They want us to pay 200,000 beli for one turkey? That's way too overpriced!"

" But it was so good…" Razi mumbled as he rubbed his now bloated belly.

" Either way, there's no way we can pay for it," Momo said.

" Guess we're going to have to commit an eat-and-run. When I give the signal, we'll run as fast as we can out of this restaurant and make way for the docks. Who's with me?"

" I am," Momo said as he raised his right hand up.

"Count me in too," Razi said as he raised his right hand up.

Daniel and Momo grabbed their bloated captain and prepared to make a dash for the exit. Both Daniel and Momo were tip-toeing, not uttering a sound, as they managed to bypass dozens of customers without arousing any suspicions.

" Excuse me," The voice of a waiter said, but Daniel and Momo ignored him as they both kept walking towards the exit. " You two, hello." Picking up the pace, Daniel and Momo were already at the exit and kicked the door open by using both their feet. " Boss, those two are trying to run away!"

" Well catch them! No one gets a free meal from me!"

" Aw great," Daniel thought. " Out of all the things that would get us wanted, it's are captains stupid appetite."

Daniel, Momo and Razi were all escaping from an angry group of chef's with butcher knives waved angrily in the air. Daniel couldn't believe his luck. He hardly had anything at the restaurant, Razi was the one who ate everything in sight, but he seemed to be the one who was getting blamed for Razi.

" By the way, your sake sucked!" Daniel yelled at the group of angry chefs. " It tasted like cat-litter and was way too small for 200 beli!"

" Not to mention the lack of customer cordial in there," Momo said. " I went to funeral homes that were more positive then the people there." Momo flapped the skin of his face and made a wrinkled face of an old man. Momo then stretched both his index and ring fingers out to look like he was smoking. " I'm a waiter. Either have money or get out. We don't take kindly to beggars."

" Hahahahaha!" Daniel laughed as he held his hand over his diaphragm. "You really are good at that, Momo. I'd give you a pat on the back…" Daniel nearly tripped over as he slanted to one side and nearly dropped Razi, but caught him at the last second and growled. " But I'm too busy taking care of this knucklehead."

Razi had awakened from his sleep. He yawned and smacked his lips as he had just awakened from his sleep. However, Razi then noticed the dozens of chefs with butcher knives chasing them from behind. " Hey guys, do those chefs want to kill us or something?"

" YES AND IT'S YOUR FAULT!" Both Daniel and Momo shouted in unison.

" What did I do this time?"

" There's no time to talk about that now!" Daniel shouted. " I have a feeling we'll be able to escape these rip-off chefs if we turn right on my command. Ready? One…" Daniel picked his pace up as Momo followed suit. " Two…" Daniel smacked his legs harder on the ground below as Momo did the same. "Three!"

Both Daniel and Momo jumped at the same time. The two jumped right at a low height, and then they sank into the burrow of a hidden shelter. They stayed inside the dark shelter as dozens of chefs with butcher knives ran past them.

"That takes care of that," Daniel said with a smile. "Now all we have to do is—"

A giant-bodied man stood where the entrance was. Daniel tried pushing the big man away, but his body was so bulky Daniel's feet only sank into the ground doing it. Daniel unsheathed his crimson red katana and poked its hilt against the bulky man's stomach, but the man just laughed as Daniel only tickled him.

" It seems we're stuck in here for the time being, Daniel," Momo stated the obvious as it was irritating for the son of Smoker to listen to. " We could still have some fun. Maybe we could play some hide-n-seek?"

" That sounds like fun," Razi said in a cool yet enthusiastic voice.

" We're going to play hide-n-seek," both Razi and Momo unison together. " We're going to play hide-n-seek.|

" I'm surrounded by idiots," Daniel thought as he watched Razi and Momo have fun together.

Daniel then felt a soft push behind him. Daniel looked back, then looked forward, as he saw there were people lined up between him. A row of people standing perfectly still and were each carrying an assortment of weapons: swords, knives, pistols, whips, and even wooden bats.

" Why are all these people here?" Razi asked as he sniffed the person ahead of them.

" Some of them look kinda freaky," Momo said as he poked the big belly of a man behind him and the man giggled.

" This is not good," Daniel thought. " Some of these men look like mercenaries and bounty hunters. They must be after something."

Daniel, Momo and Razi were then pushed to the front where everyone had walked to. Standing behind a table with papers was one of the most revolting looking man Daniel had ever encountered. The man was an old midget, his face and hands were clammy, and wore dirty brown robes. The man's skin was pale yellow and wrinkly, his nose was big and there was a mole on the tip of his nose, as his eyes were faded white.

" Are you going to sign or what?" The midget old man said in a hoarse voice.

" Sign up for what, sir?" Razi asked.

" You have to sign your names if you want to join our cause."

" What cause would that be, sir?"

" Are you stupid or something? Sign up to be bodyguards on the master's boat."

" Nah, I don't want to be a bodyguard. Ask someone else to do it."

" Fine, then I guess someone else will get 10,000 beli's in paid cash."

" Yeah, that person would—"

Daniel held his hands over Razi's mouth to stop him from saying another word. Daniel then pushed Razi to the ground, and grabbed a paper on the table. But Daniel remembered one thing:

" You wouldn't happen to have a pen on you, old man?"

X_X_X_X

Daniel, Momo and Razi were all sailing on a large galleon. Daniel was sleeping soundly by the ships railings, Momo practiced swinging his metal pipe, and Razi did a handstand using his two hands. There were also dozens of people on the boat doing their own things. Some were sleeping like Daniel, others were practicing swordplay or martial arts like Momo, and others were playing around like Razi. One person juggled curved knives, caught them, then juggled them again.

" Things here just don't make any sense," Daniel thought as he pretended to be sleeping. " Why would anyone want to hire this many bodyguards? No ordinary shipping could be worth all these people. Just what is this ship carrying?"

Momo awed the man juggling knives, tightening his grip on his metal pipe, said, "That guy sure is talented."

" He sure is," Razi said as he continued to do a handstand. " I want to talk to him."

Razi ignorantly moved towards the long haired man while still doing a handstand. Razi got close to him, but tripped and fell on top of him. The knives the man was juggling were launched in all directions. One knife struck the joint of a book one man was reading, another narrowly hitting a man climbing the ships mast, and one striking Momo's right arm. Two came towards Daniel's sleeping body, but he moved his body side by side effortlessly and avoided both knives.

The man fell on the ground in all the conflict, got up, and then he raised Razi up behind his collar. " What do you think you're doing, kid? I outta gut you like a fish. You so much as sniff the air I breathe, and I'll—"

" Gentlemen," The hoarse voice of an elder man said.

The man dropped Razi on the ground and turned to where the voice was coming from. The tall haired man soon found the voice of reason. The person was a fairly elderly man with a short and stocky build. Behind the elder man was a second person. A man with bushy eyebrows and a large crooked nose.

The stocky built man looked at the man for a second, said, " Throw him overboard."

" W-what?"

However, the tall man wasn't given another chance to think. The man with the ponytail grabbed the tall man, then threw him over the railing of the ship. As the man splashed into the water, the gray haired man threw a life float into the water as the tall man clinged on desperately to it and sailed away.

" Serves him right, the weirdo," one of the people on the ship snickered.

" Maybe now I'll have the chance to get some shut eye," said another person on the ship.

" You and me both, partner."

" That wasn't very nice," Razi said. " They could've at least given him a raft."

" Like that raft we sailed in, and you attached it to this boat as a life reserve?" Daniel said. " Why'd you even need to bring that thing anyways?"

" It's part of our crew, right? We need to keep it as a memento of all the times we were sailing."

" Keep it if you want. I don't really care." Daniel swayed his body to the right, then curled up in a ball as he snoozed soundly" There's something here that feels fishy. "

"Hey Captain," Momo said. " When do you think—"

Razi and Daniel both tackled Momo and pushed him to the ground. Daniel then hushed Momo by cupping his hands over his mouth. " Sssshhhh! Quiet! Don't ever call him—" Daniel could feel drool exude from Momo's mouth, so he took his hand off, waved it, said, " Ew!"

" But all I did was say cap—"

Daniel chuffed his hand over Momo's mouth. " Ssshhhh! You want us to get thrown overboard like that last guy?"

" But do you have to be so harsh on Momo, Daniel?" Razi said.

" Whatever." Daniel took his hand away from Momo and walked away from him. "I have better things to do anyways."

X_X_X_X

Daniel stooped around in the cargo hold of the ship. Crates and crates of boxes were aligned everywhere, tied together by long pieces of wood, and stacked on top of each other. Daniel stared at the crates and rubbed his chin.

" Something still feels fishy about this," Daniel unsheathed his purple hilted sword. He then slashed his sword at one crate with ropes around it. The ropes broke and Daniel caught the crate before it fell on the ground. " Phew. Talk about a close call."

Daniel set the crate in his hands down. He then used the hilt of his sword to break the lock holding it together. The crate was opened and white powder came out. " This looks intriguing." Daniel poked his fingers into the white powder, then stuck his finger with the white powder into his mouth. Daniel then winced and spat the white powder out. " Is this…opium? What shipment would possibly need opium? Unless—"

The shadowy outline of a man snuck up behind Daniel and struck him with a small log. Daniel collapsed from the force and collapsed on the ground, unconscious. A new man walked out of the shadows.

" It's too bad you were snooping around," the man smirked as he smacked his log against his right hand. "Now I won't let you leave."

X_X_X_X

Momo and Razi were sitting beside each other. It was lunch time on the ship, and Razi and Momo were both eating bento with chopsticks—actually, Razi was eating the bento with his chopsticks, but Momo ate the bento and the plastic container it came with just using his hands and his sharp teeth.

" You sure are a piggy eater, Momo," Razi said with bento in his mouth.

" What about you?" Momo retorted. " You ate that turkey carcass like some kind of ravenous animal."

Razi then looked at the entrance of the hull and tilted his head. " Daniel sure has been down there awhile, Momo."

" Yeah, he sure is taking his sweet, old time. But let's not forget Daniel is a trained swordsman and is a hard man to harm. Oh, and I have something for you." Momo took out a silk gray bandana out. Momo then threw it to Razi. " Remember that I said I would make a hat for you if you were able to get our money back, well, there it is."

Razi unfolded his grey bandana and examined it closely. The bandana was sleek, the flaps were sewed with woolen red flames, the top and bottom were sewed with blue bubbles, and a small human skull with cross-bones crossed and a crack on the forehead.

" I like it," Razi held the bandana to his head and wrapped it around his head. Razi then smiled as his sleek bandana sparkled in the light. " Thank you, Momo."

" Er, don't mention it. It's the least I could do for you showing me kindness." Momo smiled. " You're unlike any human I've ever encountered before, Razi. I feel like we can be great friends; you treat me with such concern."

" Aw, look at the cutesy couple, Dean," The voice of a man said snidely.

"They look so stupid, Dan," another man said snidely.

Razi and Momo looked up to see two twin pale skinned men. Razi and Momo just stared at the men, then Razi went back to eating his bento. Razi soon finished eating his bento and looked back at the two men.

" Who are these people, Momo?"

" I don't know, Razi. They look pretty stupid to me."

" Who're you calling stupid? Dean, can I hit'em?"

" I don't know if you should, Dan. You might get thrown overboard like the last idiot."

" But I can't just leave them alone. They made fun of me."

" No we didn't. We made fun of both of you."

" DIE!"

Both brothers pulled two cutlass katana out. The brothers then attempted to slash their katana's at Razi and Momo, but Razi and Momo simply kicked their legs out and pushed the two men back. As they were both injured, Razi and Momo then went back to looking at the entrance of the hull.

"It's not like me to worry over the lives of humans," Momo thought. " Guess spending time with these humans have really changed me."

" I know Daniel is a little lazy, but even he wouldn't dawdle like this" Razi thought. " What could possibly be happening with h—"

The rumbling sound of cannon fire rumbled across the sea as it made Razi and Momo shudder. Razi and Momo turned their heads around and saw a pirate ship chasing them from behind. The ship was a large ship; a galleon, constructed with rusty wood, and big. The most discriminating features of the pirate ship were the three circular platforms on the top, the skull of a cow on the bowsprit, and a handcrafted maiden on the front. Eight portholes were open and cannon tips stuck out from each of them.

" Looks like we got more than we bargained for, eh, Razi."

" Doesn't matter to me." Razi stood up and raised his fists as he smiled broadly. " I'm going to take them all down."

Pirates boarded the ship Razi and Momo were being paid to protect. The pirates all had an assortment of weapons: swords, axes, whips, guns, bo staffs, and even some used slingshots. The pirates were big in numbers, but the number of people protecting the ship was immense.

The pirates and the people onboard got into a clash. The pirates and the sailors weapons collided and sparks were rubbed off. Then the pirates and the sailors swash buckled their weapons. While most sailors were fighting, three pirates intended on sneaking to the cargo hold as they tip-toed quietly towards it. However, they bumped into Momo as he cracked his brawny, scaly knuckles!

" Who wants some? I've got a knuckle sandwich for each of you!"

" Ahhhhhh!" All three pirates shouted in unison. " A fishman!"

Momo pummeled his right fist squarely in the face of one of the pirates! Then he raised his two other fists up and smacked them together as they collided against the other two pirates, and the pirates were knocked out senselessly!

Meanwhile, Razi faced problems of his owns. As Razi was slightly a pacifist he was against using weapons in his battles, so he desperately tried to evade a giant axe being whacked at him by a burly pirate with a small beard.

" Hey, using weapons is cheating," said Razi as he narrowly avoided another swing from the burly man. " Fight fair!"

" Stupid!" The burly pirate exclaimed as he whacked his giant axe at Razi again, as Razi jumped over it. " Who cares whether I fight fair? It doesn't matter to me as long as I win!"

The burly pirate made an attempt to slash Razi with his giant axe, again. It was futile how the pirate fought, Razi simply ducked under the axe before it could chop him in half, and hit the pirate under his chin with his strongest uppercut! The pirate was dazed by the strength of Razi's arm, then collapsed on the floorboard of the ship as his massive weight made the whole boat shake!

" What's with all this racket?" The captain of the ship walked in the center where the mast was of the ship, a cigar pipe in his mouth, smoking, and stared at the pirates with an unconcerned look at he took his cigar pipe out of his mouth. " I leave this ship alone for three minutes, and stuff like this starts to happen. I really should consider who I let on my boat."

A pirate tried to sneak behind the captain with a knife in his hand and a snide smile across his face, but the captain smacked the pirate with his backhand and he collapsed from the strength of his old arm!

While the captain was unharmed, his crewmate leaped around the ship with godlike speed and slashed the pirates in their knees. The pirates collapsed from the tendons in their legs being wounded, but no one had been fatally wounded in the ruckus.

And while the captain and his white haired crewmate were defeating pirates, a man in a jogging suit ran up to a pirate and slogged them in their faces with his steel-like fists. All pirates hit by his fists collapsed on impact!

" This is like taking candy from a bunch of babies, eh, captain," the man in the jogging suit smirked as he continued to beat up more pirates. " They should at least make this a challenge for me!"

" I wouldn't get so cocky if I were you, Flinch," The white-haired crewmate said while he sword slashed with one pirate, then jabbed the back of his hilt into his torso as the main was whipped out cold. " For all we know their captain has eaten a Devil Fruit. Do you really want to fight someone with powers the gods would have trouble facing, Flinch?"

" I don't care if they're god themselves! I'm going to take them all down!"

" Still as naïve as ever I see. Will you ever grow up?"

" The two of you cease your useless yammering," the captain said in a calm voice as both Flinch the jogger and the white haired man turned their heads to him and bowed. " That's better. Now do any of you have any ideas?"

The door being locked to the cargo hold didn't stop Daniel from breaking out. As he was out, Daniel felt something serene against his neck; he never noticed before. Daniel shaked his head from being in the sunlight, then raised both his swords out and ran towards Momo to aid him.

" You sure took your long, sweet time, Daniel."

" Oh shut up! I could've just stayed where I was and let you guys do things on your own!"

" Then why didn't you, Daniel?"

" Because I have a score to settle! And I think spending time with you guys will help me resolve it! So give me everything you've got!"

" Now that's the type of pride a fishman such as me likes to hear! Heads up by the way."

" What?"

Daniel reacted too late, and would've had his head decapitated by a short sword nearly stabbing into him, but Momo pushed Daniel down with his left scaly arm, and then he whacked the pirate' neck with his metal rod as the pirate collapsed from the sheer pain of Momo's metal pipe.

" You sure can be stupid when you want to be, Daniel. Who knows what should've happened if I wasn't here."

" Shut up, you big lug! What did you grab me for?"

" How about a thank you, Mr. Toughguy."

" Thank you? For what?"

" Saving your life maybe. If it weren't for me then you'd be someone else's dinner."

" Shut UP! I could of handled it by myse—"

Another pirate with a sword snuck behind Daniel and stabbed him in his left shoulder pad! Blood squirted out of him as Daniel felt cold metal stab into his arteries! However, Momo pummeled the pirate with his right fist and the mighty fishman strength pushed the pirate into the ocean!

" Hmm. Still think you can handle things by yourself, Daniel?"

" Shut up!" Daniel rubbed blood from where he was stabbed off and grimaced at the grotesque image. " Thank god he didn't leave any wounds on my back. My father would never forgive me if that happened, god rest his soul."

" I just don't understand. What's with swordsmen and having scars on their backs?"

" It's demeaning having us take a bath and finding people see our scar—I don't know! It's just one of those crazy beliefs, okay."

More pirates jumped out of nowhere and attempted to ambush Daniel and Momo! Both Daniel and Momo first hit the ones attacking behind with Daniel hitting them with the back of his two swords and Momo whacking them with his metal pipe, then Daniel slashed his swords forward and made an X-shaped wound as Momo whacked his metal pipe into the side of one pirates face and pushed him to the ground.

A much more grody pirate then showed up. He was strong; massive biceps ripened from his arms and his legs. The pirate was deformed as his eyes boggled out and his serrated teeth were out of his jaw. There are dark pigmented areas on his arms, legs, chest, and head. He was always barefoot, with his only clothing being a pair of undergarments. The pirate looked down at Momo and Daniel and raised a spiky giant ball with metal spikes coming out!

" You want to take care of this guy or should I, Daniel?"

" I think you should take care of him, Momo. He's more up your alley, and the lights are fading from my eyes."

" Oh, don't be such a drama queen." Momo raised his metal pipe above his head and spinned it around in circles at an incredibly fast rate. "Fishman Karate: Surf 'n' Turk!"

Momo threw his metal pipe at the massive man! The man was caught off guard and felt the pipe go straight into his stomach! As he was caught off-guard, Momo caught his metal pipe before it touched the ground and went into a furry of jabs everywhere around the man's body. As he was injured, Momo smacked the man's left cheek and pushed him into the ground!

" See, that wasn't so hard, Daniel!"

Daniel scoffed and crossed his arms, said, "Show off."

Pirates continued to board, but Razi continued to defeat them with just his hands! Razi was unstoppable! All pirates cowered at the might of Razi's! However, there was one person who appealed to Razi as a fighter. This person was unlike most of the pirates and was in fact a female. She has sandy blond hair, and was tied up into a large ponytail.

" You're the person that's been fighting my crew?" The tall sandy blond-haired woman said.

" You're the captain?" Razi asked. " But you're a girl."

" I may be a girl, but I'm the toughest GIRL you're ever going to meet! My name is Lucas by the way, not that it matters, because you'll be a dead man soon!" Lucas took out two guns and pointed them at Razi! " Scarlet Aim: Two-Barrel!"

Two bullets were fired from Lucas's two guns! The bullets were aimed at Razi's chest, but he blocked with his right arm. Razi then jumped up and dived down towards Lucas! Lucas with amazing deftness saw Razi's attacks and blocked with her elbows! Then, as Razi tried to roundhouse kick her in the face, she angled her head 37 degrees to the right and narrowly missed Razi's assault, then elbowed him with substantial amount of strength!

" OI!" Razi gasped from the after effects of Lucas elbowing him! Lucas spinned her body around and roundhouse kicked Razi in his face. Blood squirted from Razi's nose as he collapsed on the floor, then made his way back up. " That actually…hurt."

" I bet it hurt," Lucas smiled as she tapped her one of her guns against her right cheek. " I'm not the captain of this ship for nothing. I've successfully raided three ships, stole all the money from their vessels, and eluded from them without a trace."

" That is good," Razi smiled as he wiped his blood out of his nose. " Guess I'll have to go full force." Razi cracked both his knuckles with his hands then faced raised them up to Lucas. He was zealed! He was ready to fight! " Claw Fist!"

" Scarlet Aim: Cross-Fire!"


	5. Chapter 5

Lucas crossed her guns as she prepared to fire. Both the bullets were aimed at Razi, both directed at his head, but he cleaved through them as his left arm that was surrounded with black fur! The bullets shattered into tiny bits, and then Razi slugged him in his face with his right arm!

Lucas fell on the ground. Blood was squirting from her nose! Lucas reached for her two guns, but found them both destroyed. " My guns! He beat me! He actually beat me! My first bullets were filled with toxins. Could I have missed him?"

However, Lucas soon found how efficient her bullets were. Razi trembled clumsily and collapsed! Sweating, breathing heavily, Razi trembled and tried desperately to stay up.

" A-ah!" Razi gasped as he trembled.

" What? Those are my toxins! Impossible! He was poisoned and he still managed to defeat me? A person with a caliber of fighting this strong cannot be overlooked."

" Let me go!" Daniel shouted. " Let me go, you bastards!"

Razi and Lucas turned their heads to the noise; Razi rotating slower than Lucas. They both saw Daniel being held by one pirate while another pointed a sword at him! Both of Daniel's shoulders had bullet wounds as blood trickled from them—it indicated Daniel was caught off-guard and shot in his shoulders.

" D-Daniel!" Razi shouted weakly from the toxins in his blood. Razi couldn't run, walk with the toxins in his blood, so he was powerless to save Daniel. All Razi could do was beg, said, " P-please don't hurt my Nakama, please!"

" This weakling belongs to you?" The pirate holding a sword said snidely. " Then I want YOU to witness firsthand the wrath of our cre—"

" Enough!" Lucas shouted. " Let him go!"

" C-Captain?" Both pirates said in unison.

" Let that pirate be. He's of no use to us!" Lucas turned her head to Razi and smiled. " But that one is. How about an exchange. We will leave your friend alone, but you'll take his place. We'll take you to our island and formally execute you. Do you agree to our terms?"

" Don't do it, Razi! Just let them kill ME! Let ME have my honor as a swordsma—"

" I-I…accept."

" Do you truly accept our proposal. Are you willing to lay down your life for your friend?"

" Yes."

" Then it's settled. Welcome aboard to the Night Claw Pirates!" Two pirates appeared behind Razi and grabbed him around his waist! Both pirates dragged Razi across the floor of the captain's ship, then both hulled him on their ship. " Pirates, assemble! We disembark pronto!"

" C-Captain?" one of her pirates said.

"What, are you hard of hearing? I said we're leaving! We sail now!"

All pirates were dumbfounded by their captains' sudden actions, but followed her orders and rushed towards her ship. As everyone was aboard Lucas's ship, Lucas then jumped on her ship and her ship took off.

" Razi!" Momo shouted. " Don't go!" Momo ran towards the railing of the merchants' ship, but Lucas's ship had already cast off and moved at an unexpectedly quick swiftness. Even though Momo being a fishman was faster than an ordinary human being, he couldn't keep up with the speed of Lucas's ship.

Momo grieved Razi's kidnapping. Momo couldn't cry, but his face was saddened over his departure. Daniel then walked up behind Momo and stared out into the horizon as Momo was teared up.

" I guess now we're going to have to save him, huh, Momo?" Daniel said nonchantly.

" Yes!" Momo cried without weeping a tear.

" Bring it on."

Daniel jumped over the railing, and grabbed Momo's hand and pulled him down while falling. Both Daniel and Momo fell on the raft Razi had tied up to the boat. Daniel untied the boat as Momo kicked his legs to get the raft moving.

" I guess we can thank Razi for keeping this old thing, eh, Momo?"

" Right. We'll thank him when we meet him again." Momo kicked his legs and both he and Daniel jetted away from the merchants whip. While kicking his legs, Momo thrusted his right arm into the air. " Razi, we're coming to save YOU!"

X_X_X_X

Razi wearily opened his eyes to broad daylight. Razi was poisoned, dizzy, but his vision returned after a few short seconds. As his vision returned, Razi saw dozens of pirates hard at work. Some were loading cargo, others were wrapping rope around the cargo and pulling on it tightly, and some just mopped the floor with a broom or mop.

" Wow," Razi thought outloud awing the pirates sturdy work. " I hope one day I'll have as many people working on my crew."

" Captain Lucas!" One of the pirates shouted. " Captain Lucas is coming! Everyone, be on your guard!"

All the pirates at work stopped what they were doing and moved to the railings of their ship. They then saluted the sandy blonde girl Razi met on the merchants' ship as she walked straight to Razi.

" At ease, men." All men placed their hands down. Lucas just reached Razi and had her hand rub against his chin. Lucas then squeezed Razi's chin and stared coldly into his eyes. " You made of mockery of me in front of my crew! That's something I'll never overlook! I assure you I'll send you to the Gallows soon enough!"

Razi was in deep trouble! Lucas's ship headed to an island where she hoarded all her stolen treasure. However, Lucas planned on executing Razi on that very same island! She would use her trusted guns and fire a bullet straight through his head!

" Can we get something to eat first?" Razi said, the sound of his stomach growled loud enough for everyone to hear. " I'm so famished. I really should get someone who'll cook on my ship after this."

" Stupid! There won't be a 'after this'! I'm going to execute you, your life will end, and I'll get back to mine! So prepare to DIE!"

X_X_X_X

Razi was tied to a post! His arms and legs were restrained by a large wooden pool sticking out of the sand! All the pirates watched as their captain Lucas took out a revolver and pointed it at Razi.

" Is there anything you'd like to say before I execute you, fool?" Lucas said as she pointed her revolver at Razi.

Razi was too stun for words. His arms restrained, the tightness of the ropes squeezing into his arms, the apprehension of him being dead at any given moment, smiled. " So this is what death feels like? Neato. Do as you wish, Lucas, I won't do a thing.."

Lucas continued to hold her gun and pointed it at Razi. Her fingers twitched as she reached for the trigger. Razi however was calm, his eyes were closed, and Lucas mistook him for sleeping. Lucas however couldn't pull her the trigger of her gun, dropped it as her face was tinted red.

Lucas then scoffed and turned her head away from Razi, said, " I'll do it tomorrow. Until then, enjoy your time left on this earth! Jen, watch him!"

What Razi thought to be the youngest pirate came out. What Razi thought was his most prominent feature was his spiky black-colored hair. He has dark blue eyes and his body was toned and muscular. The pirate dressed casually, a white coat and blue pants, and a sword-shaped necklace dangling around his neck.

The pirate bowed at Lucas, said, " It would be my pleasure, Captain Lucas."

The spiky black-haired pirate walked over to Razi and sat cross-legged as he sat down and stared into Razi's eyes. The pirate seemed placid to Razi, and he seemed docile in Razi's eyes. As the black-haired pirate stared at Razi, Lucas and the rest of her pirates walked away.

" Now hurry up, men. There's still so much I'd like to do."

X_X_X_X

Momo and Daniel were sailing towards where Razi was taken too. They used Razi's raft where Daniel was standing on the raft and Momo was moving them with his feet at an incredible speed. Daniel made a stance while standing on the raft, two swords in his arms, and one in his mouth.

" What are you doing?" Momo asked.

" I'm practicing the sword style my father told me about: Santoryu."

" What's Santoryu?"

" It's a sword style this pirate named Roronoa Zoro used before he died. It's supposed to be so powerful that people feared Zoro and his three-sword style."

" Do you think you can master a skill such as that, Daniel?"

" Not a chance in hell. Zoro's technique is too sophisticated for me. But I like to think I could learn it if I tried. But maybe one day I could learn this style."

" Really?"

" Oh sure. But that won't be until years from now. My jawbones would have to adjust to the rigidness of a swords hilt, so it can be pliable for me to use. But right now my jaws don't have the strength for something so extensive."

" That's too bad. I'm pretty sure though you'll be able to master it, Daniel." Momo peered behind Daniel and saw an island closing in. Momo couldn't hide the excitement in his face as he nearly jumped for joy; his feet were paddling. " Daniel, I see an island! Maybe it's the one Razi's on."

" I hope so. I have a bone to pick with him."

X_X_X_X

Lucas had no idea how many seconds, minutes, or hours passed as she drew a map on a blank sheet of paper. She felt a soothing reaction from drawing. She sat on a desk planted on a wet meadow, surrounded by scrolls of rolled up maps, and used a falcon pen and a bottle with black ink. The words of her late father echoed in her mind:

" Lucas, a girl must be noble and smart. Even if you become a pirate like me, never forget your charisma and glamour."

Lucas then finished her map. She envisioned it, through sailing with her father and his crew, she drew a map to the Grand Line—the land of the treasure. Lucas smiled as she scrolled the map, then closed her eyes too sleep.

" Sorry if I'm brown-nosing you, captain, but I'm just wandering what you're doing with all those pieces of paper."

The man speaking was one of Lucas's crewmates, Yoh. Yoh was slim, yet a muscular and toned young man of average height with blond hair. His eyes were slanted dark eyes, and the right was a visible thin scar.

" What do you want, Yoh?" Lucas asked in an ireful tone.

" I'm just wondering what a young girl like you would be doing all the way out here. Why not join the rest of the crew on your ship, captain?"

" That's none of your business. Now go away."

" ooh, feisty are we? I like that in a woman." Yoh without second thoughts reached his hands behind Lucas's waist and squeezed. Lucas felt uncomfortable as her cheeks tinted red, and she could feel Yoh's hot breath in her right ear. " Why don't you quit this 'kind' captain gig and I become the captain of your crew. You're a very smart lady, so you should know that crazy quack of a captain could never make his dreams come tru—"

SMACK!

Lucas squirmed out of Yoh's hands and smacked him across his right cheek. Lucas was frustrated. Her cheeks burned red from anger, her hands felt like iron, and the pain she inflicted on Yoh was fierce.

" DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT ME FATHER THAT WAY!" Lucas stormed off away from Yoh. Her mind was frustrated and was fixated on seeing someone else.

While she was walking away, Yoh rubbed the red spot Lucas had hit him, growled. " You'll rue the day you ever made a fool out of me, captain."

X_X_X_X_X

Lucas's brother Jen couldn't hold his laughter. Razi, his prisoner, was making him laugh by making silly faces. First Razi popped his eyes out, then he stuck his nose out and licked under his nostrils, and now he did his best impersonation of Daniel; jaw out and dopey eyes.

" I'm Daniel," Razi said in a hoarse tone. " I'll slice and dice you. Razi, I'll be the captain of your crew."

" Hahahahaha!"

Feeling very happy for himself, Razi was in very high spirits. He started laughing, grabbed his ribcage, then he rolled on the dirt and continued laughing. Shortly afterwards, his laughing died down and he stood up.

" Hehehehehe. Wow, kid, you're so funny."

" You really think so?"

" I know so. I haven't laughed like that in weeks."

" Ahem," the sound of Lucas was heard, she coughed.

Razi and Jen both turned to the left. Lucas was standing up and had her arms crossed as she stared grimly into Jen's eyes.

" Um, is everything alright with you, capt—"

Lucas ignored Jen as she took out a silver barrelled revolver and fired it at Jen. The bullet went into his torso and he was pushed aback on contact. Smoke blew out the barrel of the gun as Lucas stared grimly at Razi.

" Oops," Lucas said unemotionally. "It seems my fingers slipped." Lucas placed her gun in a holster around her waist, then she pushed Jen over and took his place sitting and staring at Razi. " I guess I'll have to watch you while he's taking a nap."

" Y-you…killed your—"

" Don't be retarded. I'm prohibited from using real bullets, so I made tranquilizer bullets instead." Lucas pushed on the back of her revolver. A bullet flew out and was caught by Lucas. Unlike an ordinary bullet, Lucas's was conically shaped, made of yellow alloy, but still the size of an ordinary bullet. " See."

" Wow," Razi awed. " How'd you find those?"

" Actually, I made this."

" Really?"

" Yes. And that's not all." Lucas pulled the flap of her cloak up and showed she had a brown satchel around her waist. Lucas opened the flap of the satchel and an array of bullets of different shapes and sizes. Lucas took one bullet out and loaded it into her revolver. `` Watch this. Blazing Shotgun!``

Lucas fired a sphere-shaped bullet from her gun. The bullet traveled to a tree nearby as it combusted on contact and set the tree ablaze with flames. The flames were enticing on Razi's eyes as he smiled.

`` Neat. Do it again.``

`` Really? You really want me to fire another bullet?"

" Yeah."

" Alright then. But only one more." Lucas reached into her satchel and pulled out a triangular shaped bullet made of red alloy and had a purple crest in the center. Lucas loaded the bullet into her revolver and drew a knife from her waist. " Pull!" Lucas threw the knife away with all her might and pointed her gun where the bullet was traveling. " Magnetic Blast!"

The bullet Lucas fired wasn't too big or too small; it was a single sized bullet, a fast moving one, unnoticeable to the naked eye. The bullet followed the knife Lucas threw, curving up and down, zigzagging left to right, then pinpointed on the knife and struck the blade. The knife fell down and a giant black mark was left on it.

" Neato. Could you use that on people if you wanted to?"

" Nada. The bullet only works on metal since it is filled with magnets. My fire bullets also have a downfall where if they come with contact with anything midair, the flames will get blown away by the wind."

" Are all your bullets complex?"

" Yes, but they work very efficiently. Like that bullet I hit you with. It was filled with lots of neurotoxins. It starts by entering through your bloodstream, then circulates through your brain and gives your brain a two hour paralysis."

" Cool. Tell me more secrets."

" Ehm, I'm really good at drinking contests." Lucas aimed her gun at the ropes where Razi's arms were and fired from her gun. The bullet ricocheted from the side of the ropes and made a large hole. Razi was able to wiggle his hand out of the rope, then Lucas threw him a bottle of sake. " Here. Oh, and move your hand one inch from that bottle, and I'll blow it off."

Lucas perturbed Razi. Razi was quiet. He didn't usher a word as he stared solemnly at the transparent bottle of sake. Lucas just smirked watching Razi stagger.

" Fu fu. I guess you can't handle such a meager bottle. Well, I guess you're afterall all talk and no—"

Razi without restraint raised the bottle of sake up and chugged it down. Lucas found it perplexing how Razi could swallow the bottle promptly and without haste. Razi soon finished swallowing the bottle of sake and tossed its empty bottle to the ground.

"Wow, that was pretty tasty," Razi clumsily said while his cheeks were tinted red. "Do you have any more?"

" H-he…wants…more?"

Lucas staggered and was dumbfounded by Razi's daringness. Lucas however then smirked and twirled her body around. She walked away and later came back with a carton of alcohol bottles. Lucas sneered at Razi and swinged his carton of alcohol side by side.

" Okay, you want some more, then I'll give you more. Let's have a drinking contest you and me."

X_X_X_X

"Uwah! Couldn't you have paddled a little more steadily, you stupid fishman!"

"Nada. I just lose myself when I'm in the water. It's so relaxing and lets me think."

" Not for me! I nearly fell into the ocean and drowned!"

"Ehm, I told you I was sorry. But you act aloof like a cat all the time; it's going to be a blunder and a fiasco when you get older."

" Whatever," Daniel reached in his pants and pulled out a small cigar. Daniel placed the cigar in his mouth and used his tongue to wiggle it around in his mouth. " Let's just get Razi and get out of here. All my matches are soaked because of you, and I could really go for a smoke."

" You smoke."

" Ironically yes. My families' names always been Smoker, so it's become a fiasco we get hooked on smoking."

" Don't you fear what it's going to do to your lungs."

" There was a time I was fearful of what this would do, the nicotine and other toxic crap in these little pixie sticks, but then I just remembered how I'll die anyways and decided to stop being a fucking wuss."

" That's not very pessimistic of you, however I oblige you wish to continue on with your father's stigma to smoke."

" Yeah, you said you had a father who was a pirate. Arlong, was it? What was your father like?"

" Honestly, he was overprotective and overbearing. I couldn't even take one step without him lecturing me for it. But I only had him until I was seven."

" That sounds fair. I was ten when my dad went awaille. We spent most of our time fishing and practicing swordplay. Then I spent the rest of my life until I met Razi living with my stepmother and my stepbrother—the brother from heaven and the bitch from hell."

Daniel felt a pang of guilt; the fact he reminisced about his relatives was irksome on him. Daniel however ignored it using his tongue to wiggle his unlit cigar around. Momo tried to grab and pry the cigar out of Daniel's mouth, but his stone-cold eyes glared at him and vexed Momo from grabbing his cigar.

" Wait…do you smell that?"

" Smell what?"

" I know this smell anywhere. It's the smell of sulfur and rotting corpses. My god, this isn't just any ordinary, quaint island."

" What do you mean by that, Daniel?"

Daniel didn't seem to want to talk—he had no comprehension of Momo at all. Daniel reached his hand out and raised his cigar out of his mouth.

" It means this place is a genocide. And if we don't find Razi soon, he might just wind up dead."

X_X_X_X

" Nobody beats me at a drinking contest!"

Razi and Lucas's faces were all tinted red from being woozy of the bottles of sake they consumed. Razi was the most tipsy from the alcohol, barely able to stand up after drinking five bottles of sake. Even though Razi had seven bottles of sake, one included before the game, he was more psyched than tipsy.

" Can we stop this now, Lucas?" Razi asked.

" Why? Are you giving up already?"

" No. I just really need to use the bathroom."

" Well that's too bad! I'm still rearing to…" Lucas collapsed on the ground. Razi felt her body pin him down as she was on his legs. Even though she was down, Razi could see she was still awake—she had a smile on her face. " Hey, could you do me a favor and scratch my head?"

" What?"

" I can't feel my arms, so it's hard for me to reach. Pretty please."

No sooner did Lucas finish talking, Razi obediently grew claws from his fingernails and scratched Lucas's blonde hair. Lucas twitched, giggled as Razi's claws thoroughly ran through her blonde hair and scratched her head.

" I'd be carefully doing that if I were you," Jen snickered as he was no longer unconscious. " She has a tendency of being frisky when being pet."

Razi jittered at the sound of Jen's voice. He however turned to Jen and saw a smiling face on his face, smiled.

" Your awake."

" I never really was asleep. I just hate to disrupt the captain when she's interrogating."

" You must really care about Miss Lucas."

" Indeed I do. I also care about all members on our crew. Except for Yoh. He's a lamebrain who can't think straight and never keeps his hands to himself. "

" Is he really that bad?"

" Yeah. Some say he's trying to rebel against us with a mutiny, but the little worm just seems to wiggle away under our noses." Jen then blinked his eyes. He smiled as he walked up to Razi and pried his hand away from Lucas's head. " There's no touching the captain. Now why don't you and me explore the island together? It's your last night here, so let's spend it having fun."

" Okay. I'm ready to have FUN!"


End file.
